The Princess of Four Elements
by ShatteredxDreams411
Summary: Amaya's a teen who's had it hard.Especially since she's distined to protect the Avatar,but problems start to arise when she finds out that her best friend is her enemy. War isn't easy, but we do what we have to,to protect the ones we love.
1. The Begining

This is a new story I might be starting if you like it. I just thought I'd give this one a shot.

The Princess of Four Elements

The winter night was cool, all of the stars were out, and the Earth Kingdom Academy for Girls was quiet. In the shadows appeared to be a girl trying to escape the great walls of the academy. She had waist long black hair tied into a long braid that went down her back, short bangs that covered her forehead, eyes that had were hazel, but looked almost green, and peach colored skin. She wore a grass green kimono went down to her knees, the sleeves went up to her elbows, the sides of the bottom of the kimono were smoothly cut archways that showed the sides of her thighs that wore tan colored short pants that went down to the middle of her calves. She also had a strange birthmark on her left arm, a purple Chinese dragon in which its head was in the palm of her hand and the rest of its body curled around her wrist, that was covered by a black glove that went up to her knuckles and went down to her forearm. She wore sand colored sandals and a light brown cloth choker necklace that had small flat circle shaped stone with a rose carved in the middle of it hanging down the necklace. Her name was Amaya and she was fifteen years old.

Amaya moved swiftly and quietly in the shadows in hopes of by not being noticed by the guards. She then swung her rope up to the top of the wall and started to climb it. She climbed as quickly as she could to get to the top, once she got to the top she got out her staff, spun it into a glider and carefully glided down to the ground. Amaya's whole life had seemed to be running away and hiding. Ever since she was three years old she had been traveling the world with many strangers to find a home for her. Her parents died when she was just an infant and the weird part was that when she was found she was found in an abandoned cave in the Earth Kingdom. When they found her they had no idea where she was from so they just put her in orphanage after orphanage. First she went up to the North Pole to find a family while she was there she learned how to waterbend and mastered it. They were sure she was a waterbender, but her past guardians reported that she was able to do earthbending. At first they thought that she might be the Avatar, but the last Avatar was an airbender that disappeared.

When she turned nine she left the North Pole to the Fire Nation. This had surprised her most with the war going on and everything. All they said was, "We're doing anything to find you a home." Amaya knew they weren't being truthful about this because she knew a few families that wanted to take her in at the North Pole. They arrived at the Fire Nation's capital in a month's time. She couldn't see why they took her there in the first place because hardly anybody wanted her because she wasn't from the Fire Nation. Though many people wouldn't talk to her she did meet a few friends that taught her a little bit a firebending, but in the time she spent there it wasn't much to master it. Before she left the Fire Nation one of her friends gave her the cloth choker necklace that still wore around her neck to this day.

Amaya left a few months later to visit the Western Air Temple. She saw how deserted it was and asked, "How come there's nobody here?"

"The reason why this war started in the first place," Answered one of the men, "the Fire Nation wiped out the Air Nomads."

Amaya was shocked to hear this since no one told her why they were having this war in the first place. They spent a few days there searching the place for any lost artifacts. She wondered off on her own to find anything interesting. She found a long huge hall way that lead to a humongous double door. As Amaya walked down the hall she saw many statues of Air Nomads that did different movements, it looked as if they were teaching her a dance. She approached the door and tried to open it by pushing it, but to all of her might she didn't open it.

"HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" She shouted.

They soon came running and saw the doors.

"There's no use in this, only airbenders can open that door," said one of them which brought Amaya's sprit down.

"But what about those statues in the hallway that might be something to look into," Amaya told them, but they gave her confusing looks.

"What are talking about, it's just an empty hallway," explained anther.

Amaya couldn't understand why she was the only one who could see them. They soon left her alone in hallway. She thought for awhile after they left, _Maybe I should just try what the statues are doing, it can't hurt._

She went back to the beginning of the hallway and did the first move, and then the second…Amaya immediately felt one of her feet sink into the ground. She looked down and saw one of the plates of the floor had sunken in. _The statues must be telling me how to get in_, she thought to herself. She went back to the beginning and did the whole dance this time, when she did the last step the doors opened. Amaya went inside to see what it was in there; she saw a series of statues that represented the Avatar's past lives. She looked at the last statue and saw it was the previous Avatar, Roku. She looked out a little bit more and saw another room that had a staff floating in mid-air above a raised platform. She walked up to it and the sides of the platform read: _Only the one with the mark of the Dragon can use this staff for it has been passed down since the first Dragon Warrior_.

Amaya immediately looked at her left arm that held her birthmark. She used her left hand to carefully grab the staff, hoping nothing would happen. Once she got a hold of it nothing happened except for gravity taking over the staff. It was heavier then she imagined it to be, it was stiff and looked just like new. Amaya took the staff with her as she left the room. They left a day later without asking her any questions on how she got the staff.

They arrived back in the Earth Kingdom a few months later at an Earthbending School. The people that had been taking her around the world left her at the school. Amaya was fine with this of course she wanted to be away from people who thought she was just a foolish child. She soon mastered Earthbending with the help of Master Sensei. When she turned thirteen years old Master Sensei asked to have a private word with her.

"You wanted to speak to me Master Sensei?" Amaya said.

"Yes, this matter concerns you the most," Master Sensei, "you are not like any student that has attended this school."

"What do you mean?" asked Amaya.

"You see teaching you earthbending hasn't been more to a student than you," Master Sensei continued, "you will one day change the war and help end this war."

"Are you sending me into the war?" said Amaya nervously.

"No, no not yet you still haven't mastered Fire and Air," he assured.

"How come I'm able to bend all four elements am I the Avatar?" said Amaya.

"No," he said, "but you are just as important as he is."

"Then what am I?" Amaya asked hoping for an answer.

"Do you remember when you got that staff of yours?" Sensei asked and she nodded, "That was a test to see whether your past lives would recognize you."

"I have past lives?!" Amaya blurted.

"Yes, now let me continue without any interruption," he said sounding a little annoyed, "your past lives have both helped the Avatar keep balance to the world and protect the Avatar. That birth mark of yours has been passed down to your lives. Like the Avatar you have to master all of the four elements, but you mustn't teach the Avatar any of the elements if you've already mastered them. You may learn _with_ the Avatar, but not _teach_ the Avatar."

"Why can't I teach him?" Amaya asked.

"Because the sprits chose the Avatars teachers and we must not deny the spirits," he continued, "you on the other hand can choose your teachers. Like the Avatar each life goes in order starting at water, but you were more confusing because you seemed to be from all of them. When they found you, they found you in a stone cradle and you were wrapped in cloth I thought didn't exist. Are you aware of the story of the two rulers?"

"Yes, when I was up in the North Pole the Chief told the children stories," explained Amaya.

"Yes, well let me retell you anyway to refresh your memory," Sensei told her, "Once many years ago before the war started there were two rulers that ruled all of the four nations, Emperor Shan and Queen Cornelia. Emperor Shan was an earthbender and Queen Cornelia was a firebender. They had both longed for a child. Their wish was soon granted when Cornelia became pregnant with a baby girl. Then in the summer the princess was born, but unfortunately the Fire Nation destroyed their palace and killed the two rulers. The girl of course disappeared."

"How does this relate to me?" asked Amaya.

"The princess was named Amaya," Sensei said while grinning, "you are the Princess of Four Elements. Your birthmark of course was not a part of the plan; you were the first of the royal line to receive the birthmark considering some of your ancestors have been….obsessed with power, but your parents were different though, so I guess that's why the spirits chose you."

Amaya just stood there as still as a rock unable to move or speak. How was she a princess? Then she said, "How did I survive if I was just an infant? And how old am I exactly? You still haven't answered my first question!"

"Your parents somehow transported you eighty-five years into the future or your past lives might've triggered something because your birthmark was glowing when we found you," he explained, "to answer your second question your technically ninety-eight years old. You last question is a little more complicated, but I'll tell you anyway. You're the Dragon Warrior. You're responsible for protecting and helping the Avatar to restore balance to the world."

"Why are you telling me this now? I'm only thirteen," said Amaya.

"Because we were going to tell you when you were sixteen, but there have been problems lately," Sensei explained.

"What kind of problems?" asked Amaya sounding a little worried.

"The Fire Nation has been doing all they can to use this school," he said sadly.

"They're gonna get rid of all the students?" she said not believing what she heard.

"They'll keep the students, as long as they do as they say, but they won't take the females," he said regretfully.

"Where are we supposed to go then?!" she said with voice rising.

"They said if they had families to back to them, but they didn't….you have to be sent to the Earth Kingdom Academy for Girls," he said, "I can no longer be your teacher."

Amaya was furious, she going to be sent to a school where they teach girls how to be a perfect lady instead of how to fight in a war.

"When are they coming," Amaya said unhappily.

"Tomorrow, so I suggest you start packing," Sensei suggested, "and wear this to cover your birth mark especially in front of the Fire Nation." He handed her a glove that would cover her whole birthmark.

The next day came and the Fire Nation came to take the girls who no choice, but to leave with them. It took four days to get to the academy which was in a small village. The academy was hidden with the tall stone walls. Although it appeared to be a pleasant place to be it was a prison. If anybody denied the headmistress, Madam Han, you would be beaten until you could feel anything anymore. Two years had passed since she had first arrived there she was not only disliked by the headmistress, but by the other girls.

Once she got down to the ground the alarms had sounded and she went into hiding in the bushes. Then the guards came rushing out the gate and into the village. Amaya waited until the coast was clear to come out of hiding. She came out of the bushes and started to find somewhere to sleep until the morning. Amaya slept at the edge of the forest under the stars. She woke up to the sound of the village rushing to get their groceries.

Amaya decided to go down to buy supplies before she began her journey. When she got back to the village Amaya saw a group of people she thought she'd never see in a small village like this, Fire Nation troops. She quickly ignored them and bought all of her supplies that she needed.

"Why are the Fire Nation troops here?" Amaya asked the shopkeeper.

"They're saying that the Avatar might pass through here," the shopkeeper explained.

"Has the Avatar returned?" Amaya asked anxiously.

"Of course he's returned, why else are we here," said a drawling voice behind them.

She turned around and saw it was a fire nation soldier. He had pale skin with golden eyes, dark brown hair with side burns and an evil grin.

"How are you sure he's here?" Amaya smirked.

"I have my sources. By the way I'm Commander Zhao and how did you not know about the Avatar being alive?" Zhao asked sounding interested.

"Let's just say I've been behind walls for too long," Amaya said.

"Where are you planning on going?" asked Zhao.

"Somewhere away from here," she said coldly.

"THERE SHE IS!" shouted one of the guards.

Amaya ran as fast as she could to get away from them, but it was successful. She tripped over a cabbage cart and landed in the cabbages. Neither the guards nor the cabbage man was happy about this.

"Madam Han is not pleased with you," one guard said coldly as they were taking her back to the academy.

"When is she ever pleased with me?" Amaya spat at them as they carried her away.

They took her back to the academy where she expected a severe punishment since this was her third time trying to escape. Madam Han approached them carrying her classic anger face.

"So you tried to escape, again," Madam Han barked, "thank you guards for retrieving her I'll take it from here."

"So what's the punishment this time, another beating?" Amaya replied coldly.

"No, just a warning. If you ever try escape again, I'll personally make sure that you never make it out of this academy!" she hissed, "Now get out of my sight and put on your traditional kimono."

"Why?" asked Amaya.

"Because Commander Zhao is coming to observe the academy and want you to be in your best behavior," Han explained, "now get out of my sight."

Amaya did as she was told and to her room to get ready. As she went up to her room she saw that everyone had heard about last night.

"Hey if you escaped then why are you here!" one girl shouted at her.

She ignored this and continued with her business. Her room was a small room with a mat on the floor to sleep on, a mirror, a small closet, paper sliding doors, and a window that overlooked the Earth Kingdom. Amaya slipped into a light blue silk kimono, put her long hair in a bun tied with a blue ribbon, and put pounds of make-up (as she was forced to do) that made her look like a ghost. Once she was done she joined the other girls in welcoming the commander.

They were all outside waiting for the commander to show up with Madam Han in front.

"Hey Amaya I think you should change your name to Ama-loser!" shouted one of the girls shouted when got down.

"You're late," Madam Han said firmly.

"Sorry it was the make-up," Amaya mumbled.

"Get in with you classmates, he should be here any minute," Han snarled.

The gates soon opened and the man she saw in the village came in.

"Hello Commander Zhao and welcome to the Earth Kingdom Academy for Girls," Han friendly greeted.

"Thank you for letting me come on such short notice, Madam Han," Commander Zhao said.

"Anything for a Fire Nation official," Han said.

_I'm beginning to think Madam Han is Fire Nation_, Amaya thought to herself.

"Now Commander Zhao has requested to have private meeting with each of you to see how much you've progressed," Han informed, "Now get on with your business!"

Amaya did this immediately with no questions asked and went back to her room to change. Once she changed back to what she was wearing before she grabbed her staff and headed down to the pond. The pond was the only thing that she actually liked that place. Nobody's been down there since it was put in, so it was the perfect place to practice her bending. The pond was a peaceful serene place; it had cherry blossom trees that surrounded the bond and small koi fish in the pond. She would use the pond to practice waterbending and ground around it practice earthbending. Amaya didn't dare to try firebending since she might burn the academy down (even though this would be most enjoyable for her) this would raise suspicions about who she really is. Airbending was hard enough without a teacher, but she did try it with her staff which turned into a glider. After a few hours, Amaya sat down to rest and closed her eyes.

"Hey you," shouted a girl, "Commander Zhao wants to see you now!"

"Ok I'll be there!" Amaya shouted back.

She got up and turned back for the academy. Amaya soon arrived in Madam Han's office, where the interviews were being held, and saw both Zhao and Han grinning in a way she didn't feel was right.

"Sit down," Han said, pointing at the chair in front of her, "Commander Zhao this is Amaya, the trouble maker."

"Ah yes we've met," Zhao smirked, "and how many times did you say she escape?"

"Three…sir, I don't know why she's been trying to do so, but I'll make sure she won't do it again," Han said.

"And did you say she came from that Earthbending School that we took over a couple years ago?" Zhao asked.

"Yes, she's the only one left them now," Han said coldly, "and I can't wait for her to go."

"So why do you have your left hand covered?" he asked.

"Uh, it's a really bad burn I got when I was younger," Amaya lied.

"Really," Zhao said sounding like he didn't believe her, "because I've seen worse and it was on his face. Now why don't you show me what's under that glove?"

"No, sorry I'm very….shy about that," Amaya said pulling her arm away.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing to worry about," he tried to assure her, but she still kept her arm held back, "GAURDS HOLD MISS AMAYA DOWN SO I CAN SEE WHAT SHE IS HIDING!"

Before Amaya could make one move the guards pulled her against the wall and she was unable to save herself.

"So, Madam Han have you ever seen her left hand?" Zhao asked.

"No, she always kept it hidden," Han informed.

Zhao then approached her and removed the glove that covered who she really was. He stood there for while in shock and then changed his face into an evil grin.

"So, the Warrior Princess lives on," Zhao smirked while giving a small chuckle.

"Wait the Avatar isn't passing through here is he?" Amaya said.

"No, of course I had to put some kind of cover story to tell the villagers," Zhao explained, "since I found out that the Avatar is alive, I figured that you would be."

"So you found me what are you going to?" Amaya challenged.

"First I plan to hold you hostage until I capture the Avatar, then I'll turn you both in to the Fire Lord," he said coolly, "Madam Han I'll be taking Amaya with me on my expedition with me if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Han said quickly.

Then Amaya used her earthbending to lock the guards that were holding her against her will, to the wall. She punched Zhao in the face, knocking him down to the ground, and grabbed her glove to put it back on and grabbed her staff and ran for it.

"AFTER HER!" she heard Zhao shout.

Amaya ran as fast as she could, but the guards were catching up to her. Soon enough they shot fireballs at her and Amaya threw back boulders to knock them out. The only other problem that Amaya faced was getting over the wall because if she just blew out a door way like any earthbender would it would give the guards another chance to catch up.

_Maybe I can spin the staff to raise me from the ground,_ Amaya thought to herself.

Then she quickly started spinning it above her head and concentrated on air. Amaya soon found herself above the ground and going above the wall. Her landing wasn't that very good though; she crashed down the ground and broke into a run. Amaya kept running and running without even one stop into the forest. All she could think about was how was she going to run from the Fire Nation and where was she going to go. Then she thought, _the Avatar_.

Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want me to continue this or not. Even if I do I'll still continue with my other two stories, Samantha Potter and Fantastic Twins.

-Emyrox567


	2. Searching for the Avatar

Searching for the Avatar

Amaya was now out of breath and the cold winter air was freezing every bone in her body. She stopped and found a nearby cave to sleep in. Once she got in the cave, she just dropped on to the cold cave floor and fell into a deep sleep. Amaya soon woke-up to the crisp cold air, the chattering of birds and the rustling of other animals. She couldn't think of anywhere the Avatar would be right at that moment except probably finding a waterbending teacher. Amaya slowly got up from the hard ground and started to hunt for food. The only problem for hunting meat was that she didn't have any weaponry to hunt a single deer, so she decided to go in the trees to gather fruit.

Amaya looked up at the tall trees and realized this wasn't going to be easy. _Maybe I can use airbending again, _she thought to herself.

She thought about air for a minute and then jumped up into the air as high as she could. Amaya came to realize that she had jumped up ten feet in the air, she quickly grabbed on to a nearby branch before gravity pulled her down again. She struggled as she climbed on the branch, then she heard voices from a distance. Amaya wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, but she had to hide in the top of the tree where she would be less likely to be seen. She quickly got to the highest point in the tree, stayed quiet and tried to listen in on what the people were saying.

"Face it nephew, we've lost the Avatar's trail," said a voice of an old man.

"No we haven't! The Avatar went this way," shouted the voice of a boy about her age.

_Geez, a little temperamental, _Amaya thought to herself. She looked down and saw it was an older gentleman accompanied by a boy that was nearly bald except for the pony-tail of black hair hanging up and had a huge scar that covered almost half of his face. They were both being followed by a small army behind them and according to their clothing they looked to be Fire Nation.

"Nephew, just because you see footprints leading here doesn't mean that these are the Avatar's footprints," the old man explained, but the boy wouldn't listen.

"The footprints stop here right in front of this tree," the boy said.

Amaya immediately realized that the footprints they were following were hers.

"How can footprints just stop and not go anywhere?" the man questioned, "And the tree doesn't have any marks to show it has been climbed."

"That means only an airbender could get up there," the boy said, "GET DOWN HERE AVATAR AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Amaya neither breathed nor moved, these people actually thought she was the Avatar. Even if they did find her they would just send her to General Zhao. She started to move quietly over to the next tree in high hopes of not being heard. Right when Amaya was just about to make it away safely…SNAP…she had stepped on a branch that collapsed to the ground.

"HE IS UP THERE, SHOOT FIRE," he shouted.

Then huge fire balls were flown at the tree and set the tree on fire. Amaya quickly jumped out to the other side of the fire nation soldiers and ran as fast as she could.

"Hurry he's going this way," said the boy in the distance.

Amaya fell down a ledge and saw that there was a cave under it. She went inside the cave and once she got in she earthbended the ground to cover the cave entrance. Amaya then sat down and stayed quiet. She heard the many footsteps above her and going down the ledge. The footsteps became faint and then stopped. Amaya pulled down the barrier then slowly peaked outside of the cave and saw the coast was clear. She walked out calmly and just as she was about to continue the trail a net got a hold of her and Amaya was hanging above the ground.

"I've got you now Avatar you have nowhere to run," said the boy as was emerging from the bushes.

"Wait nephew, I think we might have a bit of confusion here," the old man said.

Then the boy saw what the man was saying and went to go get a closer looked. Amaya saw that he was pale, had golden eyes and looked strangely familiar.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Amaya snarled.

"You're working for the Avatar, aren't you and you're going to teach him earthbending," the boy said angrily.

"No, I don't even know the Avatar and don't think I'm qualified to be a teacher," she said.

"So, what were you doing out here," he asked suspiciously.

"I was traveling," Amaya said plainly, "and you're one to talk. What were you doing out here and who are you?"

"I was patrolling the area," he said not so confidently.

"Searching for the Avatar, huh," Amaya said.

"How did you know that!" he shouted.

"You just told me," she smirked, "and you still haven't said who you are."

He just tilted his head down and the old man spoke for him, "His name Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I'm his uncle Iroh."

"Why didn't he say that for himself?" Amaya said curiously.

"It's a long story," Zuko mumbled.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to," she said sympathetically, "but I do want to get out of this net."

"You still haven't told me the real reason you were out here!" Zuko snapped.

"Fine, I ran away! I couldn't take being behind walls for the rest of my life!" Amaya snapped back.

Everyone fell silent for a long time until Amaya spoke again, "You what I can get myself out of here." Then she had a sharp rock fly into her hand with the rock Amaya cut a hole beneath her in the net that was big enough for her to fit through. Once she jumped down to the ground she met up with confused faces and said, "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go, see ya."

Just as Amaya turned around to leave a voice then said, "You know, normally, people would escape secretly and make sure the person who was holding them captive didn't know."

She turned around and found it was Zuko speaking and said, "That's what I would've done if I was normal, but I'm not exactly a normal girl, so we're back to see ya."

"Wait," Zuko called back (Amaya was starting to get very annoyed with this), "where are you heading?"

"I don't know I'm just gonna keep going north until I run into a place that's actually habitable for me," Amaya answered.

"Where are parents, young lady?" Iroh asked curiously.

"They…died when I was a baby," Amaya said uneasy, "I've never really had a real home in my life, ok."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said sadly, "I was just thinking maybe you can travel with us."

"Travel with you?" Amaya said in shock.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe you could help us retrieve the Avatar," he explained.

"Sorry, I'm not qualified for that," she said quickly.

"What are talking about, you nearly fooled me with your earthbending trick over there," he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but right now I'm just concentrating on going north," Amaya explained, "but thanks for the offer though, bye."

Now she successfully left the men before they could say another word. Amaya kept heading north until she found a small mining town. When she got into the town she saw that there were a lot of Fire Nation soldiers patrolling the place.

_I shouldn't spend a lot of time here_, Amaya thought to herself.

Then she went to the nearest fruit cart to buy food for her journey. Once Amaya paid and put the food she needed in her bag she started to head north again. Suddenly a fire-ball came her way; Amaya immediately earthbended a wall in front of her that blocked the fire ball. When she looked to see who threw the fire ball Amaya found it was Commander Zhao.

"What did you come here to get your butt whooped again," Amaya said acidly.

"Ha ha, I would only expect that from a child," Zhao insulted.

"Could a child do this?" Amaya said before earthbending a Fire Nation soldier into the sky.

"Clever, but not clever enough for the Fire Nation commander," Zhao said before throwing a storm of fire at her.

Amaya waterbended water out of three nearby barrels and threw it at the fire.

"So, do you think that's still childish," Amaya said in triumph.

"No, actually I was just getting warmed up," he said evilly as he blasted fire through his fist towards her.

She blocked the blast using an airfield and bounced back at him. Zhao ducked and then shot fire at floor level. Amaya jumped up ten or fifty feet in the air and opened up her glider.

"I hope this works," she said to herself as she started to glide across the forest.

Then fireballs came for her and she crash landed in the forest. Amaya landed in a tree and now was hanging from a branch. Just as she was about to let herself down, she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked down and saw it was Prince Zuko with his Uncle Iroh. Amaya tried to stay quiet, but the branch wouldn't hold for that long. It snapped and everyone stopped.

"Did you hear that?" asked Zuko.

"Hear what, nephew?" said Iroh.

Then the branch made a bigger snapping noise.

"Someone's here," said Zuko.

Amaya tried to swing to another branch, but it completely snapped off. She opened up her glider again, but instead of gliding up she glided down and landed on her face.

"I really need to work on that," she mumbled to herself.

"What are you doing here?!" Zuko shouted.

"Ok, I'm right here, no need to shout," pointed out Amaya as she got up.

"Just answer the question!" said Zuko with no change in his tone.

"I was running from Commander Zhao and I climbed up the tree to hide," explained Amaya as she closed up her glider.

"Where did you get that?!" asked Zuko.

"Ok, you need to learn not to shout when asking questions," commented Amaya, "I got it when I was visiting the Western Air Temple."

"You've been to the Western Air Temple?" asked Iroh.

"Yeah, actually I've been around the world," answered Amaya.

"Why would Zhao be after you?" asked Zuko.

"If I told you, you'd be after me too," she said quietly as she tried to walk away.

"Wait, I think I've met you," Zuko said.

"Yeah, this morning not that long ago," said Amaya.

"No, I mean I think we've met before…years before," said Zuko.

"You do look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it for some reason," pointed out Amaya.

"I still didn't get your name," said Zuko.

"It's none of your business," she answered.

"I think I know who you are," he said.

Right when he said that her eyes got big and she froze.

"You're that girl that visited the Fire Nation," he said.

"Oh, yeah that was six years ago, easy to forget," said Amaya relieved. "Well anyways I gotta go before Zhao catches up."

"Why would Zhao be after you?" Zuko repeated.

"Didn't you just say that?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I thought he was after the Avatar, why would he go after you?" said Zuko.

"Actually, that's the same question I have," said Amaya. This was true of course, why _was _he going after her first. To her she was only second best compared to the Avatar considering that she was meant to protect the Avatar. "Well anyway, I have to go."

"You seem to be in a hurry," he said suspiciously.

"I'm not actually…I'm—just impatient," Amaya lied, "and I need to find shelter before it gets dark."

Amaya turned to leave again, but Zuko opened his mouth to say something again.

"WHAT?!" said Amaya both angered and annoyed.

"You're a firebender?" asked Zuko who looked astonished.

"No, what would make you think that?"

"Your hand kind of went on fire when you shouted at me," Zuko pointed out.

"Well, it was probably because you were annoying me so much!" shouted Amaya and this she actually felt the fire coming out of her hand. "Ok, that time I felt it. C'mon it's not like you don't spurt out fire when you're angry."

"Yes, but only firebenders can do that," said Zuko.

"Your point?" retorted Amaya.

"You're a firebender," he said firmly, "and yet an earthbender at the same time."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I have to go and don't try to stop me," Amaya said acidly and left into the forest.

Amaya kept traveling north for the next two days without any luck in finding the Avatar and not running into any more Fire Nation soldiers. One night, she was beginning to wish that there would be some sign showing where the Avatar would be. Amaya then went to a relaxing sleep….

She woke up the next morning feeling fully rested and somewhere else. Amaya was in a burnt up forest that seemed to be destroyed by the Fire Nation.

"How in the world did I end up here?" she asked herself. Just as she was about to get up she saw a boy that was bald and had an arrow on his head that looked knocked out. "Hello, are you okay?"

The boy slowly woke-up and said, "Sokka?"

"Sorry, I'm not Sokka (who ever that is), I'm Amaya," she told him, "What's your name?"

"Aang," he struggled to say.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Amaya as she helped him up.

"Right now we're in a forest that was destroyed by the Fire Nation," answered Aang.

"I see, yeah I have no idea how I ended up here," explained Amaya, "All I remember is going to sleep and that's it. How'd you end up here?"

"I was helping Senlin Village with a spirit called Hei Bai," Aang started to explain. "Anyway just I was trying to talk to him, my friend Sokka tried to help, but ended up being taken by Hei Bai. I tried to stop it, but I was too late and next thing I know I'm here with you."

"Do you know where the spirit went?" Amaya asked.

"The Spirit World, but…I can't figure out how to go there," answered Aang.

"No offense or anything, but it's kind of impossible to go into the spirit world," pointed out Amaya.

"Not unless you're the Avatar," said Aang. "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World."

"Oh, well then it is possible, but you see you've got another problem: you have to find the Avatar," said Amaya.

"Oh, don't worry that won't be a problem," Aang said with certainty.

"That's what I thought too, oh boy I was wrong," said Amaya.

"You're looking for the Avatar?" asked Aang sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, but it's not for the Fire Nation," Amaya started to explain, "It's kind of confusing actually."

"How confusing?" Aang asked.

"It's a long story so I'll make it short," Amaya continued, "I, apparently, am the Dragon Warrior who is supposed to protect the Avatar, but to do that I have to find him which is impossible! I doing the best I can and I can do a whole lot better without Zhao on my tail or me running into Zuko who seems very familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Wow that is confusing, well I can't help you find the Avatar, but I take you to the village to get some help," offered Aang.

"Ok, I guess I've got no other choice," said Amaya before leaving with him.

They went into the forest and as they were walking through it Amaya couldn't help, but notice Aang was looking a bit glum.

"Are you okay there, kid," asked Amaya.

"Not really, you see Sokka was my other friend's, Katara, brother and I know she's going to be disappointed with me," he said sadly.

"I don't think she will," she said and Aang looked at her confused, "knowing at least you tried won't disappoint her."

Then they approached a village that looked to be in ruins. At the entrance she saw a girl that looked be fourteen that had blue eyes and long brown hair tied into a long braid. Right next to the girl she saw an older man comforting her.

"Is that Katara?" asked Amaya and Aang gave a small nod.

"Katara, Katara I lost him," said Aang, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"I don't think she can hear you Aang," Amaya pointed out.

"I don't get it if you can talk to me then why can Katara hear me?" asked Aang who sounded a bit confused.

"Hey, I have the same question too, so ask me," said Amaya.

Then the sun came up and Aang looked to be see-through.

"Does that answer your question?" said Amaya pointing at him.

"I'm in the spirit world," said Aang in shock.

"Funny I thought only the Avatar could travel to the spirit world."

"You're in the spirit world too," said Aang.

Amaya then looked at herself and saw that she was see-through too.

"Ok, something weird is definitely going on," Amaya commented.

"Confession time, I'm the Avatar," Aang said.

"Y-you are?" she said in surprise. She expected the Avatar to be much older than her.

"Yeah, I know I don't look it, but I'm actually one hundred and twelve," Aang explained and Amaya was still in shock. "I was frozen in an iceberg for hundred years."

"I guess that kind of fits, since we're talking about ages I'm actually hundred years old," Amaya told Aang.

"But that still doesn't explain how you got into the spirit world."

"I told you, feel asleep next thing I know I'm here," said Amaya sounding a little annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry let me fly up and see what I can do," Aang said before opening up his glider, but instead of flying up he fell on the ground.

"I'm not that very advanced on my airbending, but I know that's not gliding," commented Amaya.

"I can't bend in the spirit world," said Aang.

"Here let me try to earthbend," Amaya said before trying to move a rock that was right next to her. She tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. "Nobody can bend in the spirit world."

They sat there hoping to think of some idea of how to get out of the spirit world.

"I'll figure this out Katara I promise, like they said I'm the bridge between worlds right, I'll I have to do is figure out what I have to do," Aang told Katara even though she couldn't hear him, "but once I do that no problem."

"Aang I don't know if you still haven't noticed, but you're really talking to yourself," Amaya pointed out, but Aang didn't hear her.

"Appa, hey buddy I'm over here," he said to a sky bison that approached Katara.

"Is that a sky bison?" asked Amaya in amazement.

"Yup, and even he can't hear me," Aang said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll find a way out of this," assured Amaya, "wait can you talk to your past lives, maybe they can get you out of this."

"Let me try it," Aang said before shouting to the sky, "AVATAR ROKU!"

"Yeah, that didn't work," Amaya said before hearing a thundering sound.

"Sokka?" asked Aang, but instead it was a dragon approaching, "That's definitely not Sokka."

Aang tried to get away on his glider, but instead he fell again.

"Relax Aang I don't think it means us harm," Amaya tried to assure.

The dragon landed right in front of them and Amaya was starting to become a little frightened.

"You don't know where Sokka is, do you?" asked Aang in scared tone and then one of its whiskers touched Aang's head. She wondered what he was doing and then it touched her head. Amaya saw an older man riding the dragon.

"Who was that man?" asked Amaya.

"That was Avatar Roku and this must be his animal guy like Appa is to me," explained Aang.

They went on the dragon and it took them across the forest. The dragon quickly took them to a Fire Nation temple where it took them through the ceiling. Above the ceiling was a room with a statue of Avatar Roku.

"Now that was cool," said Amaya as she was getting off the dragon.

"I don't understand this is just a statue," Aang said confused and then the dragon did the same thing he did before they took off, except this time she saw a comet.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about, a comet?" said Aang.

"And why does he want to talk to me I'm not the Avatar," Amaya pointed out. Then he gave her a vision of a woman that she strangely recognized. "Dragon Warrior Liliani wants to talk to me?"

"But when?" asked Aang and the dragon revealed a light he was blocking and gave another vision of the light moving each day.

"It's a calendar and the light will reach Roku on the solstice."

"So, that's when we'll be able to speak to our past lives?" Amaya asked the dragon and he gave a small nod.

"But I can't wait that long I need to save Sokka, now!" said Aang angrily.

"C'mon Aang we can figure out how to save Sokka when we get back," she told him and they got back on the dragon that took them back the burnt up forest and was colliding with the bear statue in the middle of it.

"I'm guessing this is good-bye," Amaya said, "I'll meet you in the Fire Nation later and good luck finding Sokka."

They crashed in to the bear statue and Amaya woke up in a meditating position.

"I don't remember falling asleep like this," she said once she was back in her body.

Amaya didn't bother to look into how she went into that form; she had more important things to figure out: how to get into the Fire Nation.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.

-Emyrox567


	3. Journey into the Fire Nation

* * *

Journey into the Fire Nation

Amaya packed her things and left. It was still nightfall, but if she wanted to get to the solstice by sunset she might as well start now. Amaya decided to go to the village where she met Aang to see if he had left or not. She went as fast as she could to get there before he left. Amaya finally got to the village entrance when she heard big stomps behind her. She turned around and saw Zuko and his Uncle Iroh riding a rhino.

"What are doing here?!" demanded Zuko.

"Uh, supplies," replied Amaya it was the first that popped in her head.

"Just stay out of my way," he threatened and he went in the village.

"What about a 'please' on that?!" she shouted back, but Zuko ignored her.

Before leaving she saw that Aang's bison was gone, so she figured he already went. Amaya ran as fast as she could toward the coast to figure out what to do next. Once she got there she saw a Fire Nation ship just leaving the port. In the distance she could she Prince Zuko on the ship. She decided to follow the ship since he was following Aang. Amaya used waterbending to surf across the waters and stay close to Zuko's ship without being noticed. Daylight broke and now Amaya was at a bigger risk of being caught. She soon saw Aang's sky bison that was named Appa flying through the clouds and it was obvious that Zuko did too. Zuko shot a fire ball at them and luckily they dodged it. Amaya was about to go faster when she saw a blockade of Fire Nation ships.

Suddenly, fire balls came charging for them. One almost hit her when she created a wave that knocked it down into the water. The fire balls were still coming at them and luckily Amaya could dodge each of them, but that didn't worry her she was worried about Aang not being able to make it. She then saw Appa swooping down to save a falling teenage boy. He succeeded, but now he was having more trouble dodging the fire balls. Just as she thought they were going to be alright a fire balled headed straight toward them. Aang jumped from Appa and used airbending to destroy the fire ball.

"Wow, now that's what I call airbending," said Amaya in shock.

They successfully got past the blockade and now were in the Fire Nation. Now all Amaya had to worry about was getting past the blockade herself. As she was approaching the blockade Amaya saw that they were being led by Commander Zhao who surprisingly stopped the ships. This was unusual for Zhao just to let go, he was up to something. Amaya stopped waterbending and swam under water to avoid being seen by Zhao. Once she got past the blockade Amaya decided just to keep swimming until she got to the island.

A while later she was starting to get a little tired and now was way behind of Zuko's ship. All of the sudden she felt hands grab her shoulders and she was lifted on a Fire Nation ship.

"I wondered where you went," said a drawing voice.

Amaya looked up and saw it was Zhao. "So, you found me. What do you plan to gain by this?"

"I plan to turn you in, but before I do that I need to arrest the Avatar and the Banished Prince," said Zhao giving an evil chuckle.

"Banished?" Amaya said in disbelief.

"Yes, banished by his own father for speaking out of term and refusing to fight him," replied Zhao, "So, you've met him?"

"Ran into him a couple of times, but he never mentioned he was banished," said Amaya.

"Of course he hasn't mentioned it, he too ashamed of it," snarled Zhao.

It was now almost sundown and Amaya was running out of ideas to get the island on time. She then she saw the catapult on the ship and an idea popped into her head.

"He did seem a little _rough around the edges_ when I talked to him," pointed out Amaya. "But oh well, I guess it's something you learn to deal with…like this." Amaya waterbended two water whips and they pulled down the guards that were holding her into the water. She then froze Zhao's feet to the ground and jumped on the catapult. Amaya got her staff and poked the rope that was holding down the catapult in hopes of it braking. The guards were charging for her now and she decided to use waterbending to cut the rope since using her staff was taking too long. Amaya sliced the rope and she went flying off into the clouds.

"This idea was a lot clearer in my head," she yelled as she was falling through the sky.

Meanwhile on Prince Zuko's ship….

Zuko was clutching the hand rails on his ship in confusion.

"What's he up to Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" he asked Iroh.

"Because he wants to follow you, he knows you'll lead him to the prize you both have to: the Avatar," explained Iroh.

"If he wants to follow our trail of smoke then that's exactly what I'll let him do," said Zuko.

"Zuko, could you do a favor for me?" Iroh asked while looking up at the sky.

"What is it, Uncle," said Zuko irritably.

"Stand right here," said Iroh pulling Zuko's arm towards the spot near him.

"Ok, what else?" asked Zuko.

"Hold out your arms like this," said Iroh who was holding out his arms as if he was waiting for something to land in them.

"Uncle, why are making me do this?!"

"Hold your arms now!" Iroh shouted.

Zuko obeyed and Iroh counted, "3…2…1" Amaya landed in Zuko's arms at the count of one.

"Ok, this is not where I meant to land," said Amaya who was surprised to be in Zuko's arms.

"What are doing here?!" shouted Zuko.

"Alight what did we talk about before with the shouting when asking questions," said Amaya.

"Be nice to her Zuko, if you think about it she's the only girl who's actually _fallen_ for you," Iroh joked and Zuko glared at him while Amaya laughed at his joke.

"Oh, I get it, how 'bout you?" Amaya asked Zuko, but he just stared at her, "You don't get it, oh well. You can let me down now." Instead of genteelly letting her down he dropped her.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Zhao captured me and then I got on his catapult and it threw me all the way over here (that's something I'll never do again)," explained Amaya in the best way she could as she got back up to her feet.

"If Zhao's catapult could get you all the way over here then he can't be far behind," said Zuko.

"So, where you headed?" asked Amaya.

"Where ever the Avatar's going," replied Zuko.

"Why are you so obsessed in finding the Avatar?" Amaya asked in curiosity.

"I need the Avatar to regain my honor from my father," said Zuko.

"Yeah, Zhao kind of mentioned you being banished by your father and all," said Amaya. "Why?"

"It happened when I was thirteen," Zuko started to explain, "I wanted to get into my father's war meeting, but they wouldn't let me in. My uncle let me in as long as I stayed silent. During the meeting one of the generals was offering to use the 41st division as 'bait', I spoke against it."

"You had a right to, it was wrong," said Amaya.

"Yeah well my father didn't think that. He got angry with me and challenged me to an Agni Kai. I agreed, but I thought it was going to be the general instead…it was my father. I couldn't fight him…I just couldn't, so for refusing to fight him I was banished and he burnt my face which gave me this scar."

"I don't know much about fathers, but that's not how to treat a son," said Amaya. "A father should be there for their son win or lose."

"To bad my father doesn't know that," said Zuko, sadly.

"Hey, things didn't go so well when I was thirteen too," said Amaya trying to make Zuko feel better, "After I was done traveling the world, I went to an earthbending school. I stayed there until the Fire Nation took over the school. They wouldn't let the girls stay, so they sent me the Earth Kingdom Academy for Girls also known as the Worst Academy Ever."

They were now getting close to the island where Roku's dragon took them last time. Zuko climbed on a small boat to get to the island. Once Zuko left, Amaya jumped off the boat and using waterbending she glided across the waters. Amaya was now pushing it to the limit, it was almost sunset and she hadn't even arrived at the temple yet. She decided to use both waterbending and airbending to go faster. The airbending picked up the speed and she got past Zuko and on to the island. Amaya ran as fast as she could to get to the temple. Once she got up to the temple she ran up the stairs where she found Aang hiding behind a pillar.

"Hey Aang, what did I miss," whispered Amaya and he jumped a little bit.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, I thought you weren't going to make it," said Aang in a quiet tone, "why don't you hide behind that pillar over there, so when they open we'll be able to go in?"

"Got it," said Amaya before sneaking away to the pillar in front of him.

Amaya saw the five sages open the door with firebending and once the door was opened Aang's friends grabbed the sages and Amaya started charging to the door.

"Come on, Aang now!" Amaya shouted, but he didn't come out.

"Come on Aang this is your chance," said a girl behind her.

Not only Aang emerged from the pillar, but Zuko did too holding him against his will.

"The Avatar's coming with me," said Zuko.

Once Zuko said that the sages grabbed Aang's friends and put them against their will.

"Close the doors, quickly!" ordered Zuko as he was heading for the stairs.

Amaya quickly blocked him and said, "You're not getting away with him."

"Says who," he retorted.

"Says me!" she shouted as she kicked him in the shin.

He let go and Aang kicked him down the stairs. They both ran for the door, just as the door was closing they both jumped in just on time. They got inside and saw the solstice was on Roku's statue.

"What now?" Amaya asked.

"I don't we got to the statue when the solstice hit it, so why isn't anything happening?" Aang said confused.

"I don't know I guess we just have to be patient," stated Amaya.

"I don't know what I'm doing all I know is airbending, please Avatar Roku talk to me!" he pleaded.

"Try to relax maybe it'll help," she suggested.

Then the statue's eyes began to glow and clouds began to form around her. The clouds soon disappeared and Dragon Warrior Liliani appeared. She had very long brown hair with golden eyes.

"Hello Amaya," she said, "it's about time you got here."

"Well, sorry to keep to you waiting, you the Fire Nation can pretty brutal," said Amaya.

"I have something very important to tell you, that is why, in the spirit world, Roku sent his dragon to find you," explained Lililani.

"Does it have something to do with that comet and why did I appear in the spirit world when the Avatar can only travel to the spirit world?" Amaya asked.

"You traveled to the spirit world because I needed to talk to you, but cannot travel into the spirit world freely like the Avatar can," explain Liliani. "And to answer your first question, I do need to talk to you about the comet."

"What does it mean?"

"One-hundred years ago, around the time you were born, Firelord Sozin used that comet to begin the war," she started to explain, "he and firebending army used its power to strike against the other nations."

"So, the heat of the comet made them stronger," said Amaya.

"Yes, stronger then you can ever imagine," said Liliani.

"What does this have to do with what's going on right now?"

"Listen carefully, Sozin's comet will return by the end of the summer and Firelord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all," said Liliani who was sounding very serious now. "If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. The Avatar must defeat the Firelord before the comet arrives. You both must master all four elements by then."

"I've already mastered water and earth, but it's gonna be impossible to master fire and air," complained Amaya.

"Yes because of this war mastering those elements will be a challenge for you, but for the world to survive the Avatar must defeat the Firelord by summer's end," she advised.

"Can't I at least teach him water and earth?" said Amaya, she didn't want Aang to do this on his own.

"No, but he may teach you airbending since he is the last one," said Liliani who sounded a bit stern.

"What about helping him fight the Firelord?"

"No, this going to be his battle, you cannot be there to protect him forever," she answered.

"What if we don't do it on time? What if Aang can't defeat him?" Amaya said with concern.

"I know you can do it, both of your parents were strong I know you have inherited that trait and you've done it before," she reassured. "They solstice has ended and you must now go with the Avatar to safety."

"But what if I can't come back? What if I need you?"

"I am apart of you if you talk to me again you will find a way. Great danger waits for you outside these doors for you and the Avatar. Roku and I can help, but only if you are ready."

"I'm ready," said Amaya confidently, she was not afraid of what waited outside the doors.

Then she didn't feel like herself anymore. The doors opened and fire sprayed at them. It took a while for Amaya to realize that Liliani had taken over her body to help her. The next thing Amaya could remember was falling to the ground.

"What happened?" said Amaya under her breath.

She looked up and saw the temple was being destroyed.

"Are you okay?" asked Aang as he was helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

"You two know each other?!" asked a boy looked to be her age.

"Yeah we met in the spirit world," explained Amaya.

"But how?—"

"There's no time to explain this place is sinking," said Amaya.

They tried running to the stairs, but lava was already overflowing it. Luckily, Appa came just on time to save them from their doom. They jumped on and the temple sunk into the fiery volcano. Nightfall came and they were flying into the night.

"So, you must be Sokka," said Amaya after a long silence.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Sokka.

"Because when I met Aang he was looking for you and I had already seen Katara, so it really was just a guess," said Amaya and a flying lemur landed on her shoulder.

"That's Momo," introduced Aang.

"He's cute," she commented.

"So, who did you need to see in there?" Katara asked.

"My past life, Dragon Warrior Liliani," explained Amaya and they both had confused faces.

She explained everything that had happened to her for her whole life and what her destiny was.

"Wow and I thought I had it rough," said Aang.

"Yeah, well we'd better get to sleep, you never know what might strike us next," said Amaya who was now lying down to go to sleep. "Goodnight everyone."

Amaya fell into a dreamless sleep filled with worry and anxiety.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

-Emyrox567


	4. A Pirate Attack

A Pirate Attack

Amaya woke up that morning to find that they were flying over mountains. She saw that everyone else already woken up, but Aang seemed troubled about something. He was walking in different directions on the bison.

"Listen kid unless you want to practice flying without a glider I suggest you sit down," said Amaya.

"Yeah, what's bugging you anyway?" Sokka asked who was driving the bison.

"It's what Avatar Roku said I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives," said Aang worriedly.

"Well, let's see you pretty much mastered Airbending that only took you a hundred and twelve years I'm pretty sure you can master all four elements by next summer," Sokka said sarcastically.

"You're not helping!" Amaya snapped.

"I'm just being realistic," said Sokka.

"Relax Aang you can do it," reassured Amaya. "Besides it's gonna be harder for me. Sure I've already mastered Water and Earth, but gonna impossible to find a teacher for Firebending and Airbending."

"Yeah, harder for you," Aang said sarcastically. "I haven't even started waterbending yet and we still have weeks to get to the North Pole!"

"Aang, calm down," said Katara as she pulled him down. "It's going to be okay, if you want I can teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that," said Aang and Katara nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine here without a firebending teacher, I can wait," said Amaya sarcastically.

"Can't you learn some moves on your own like I did?" Katara asked.

"I can, but I'm kind of scared to," said Amaya. "If there's one thing I know about firebending: it's dangerous."

"Well, maybe I can teach you airbending," suggested Aang.

"Yeah, Liliani said I could learn from you, but I've got a feeling I can't master it until I've mastered Fire," explained Amaya.

"Alright before we start bending we need to find a good source of water first," suggested Katara as she looked down below Appa.

"Yeah, well find a good puddle for you to splash in," said Sokka.

"How 'bout there?" said Amaya as she pointed down at a body of water.

"Yeah, let's land there!" Aang said excitedly.

Sokka then lowered Appa to place where Amaya pointed at. It had a waterfall that fell into a lake.

"Nick puddle," said Sokka once they had gotten off Appa. Appa then flew and soaked himself in the water.

"Yeah, don't start off without me boy!" Aang shouted as charged for the water, but Katara cut him off.

"Remember the reason we're here."

"Oh right, practice waterbending," said Aang.

"Great what I'm I supposed to do?" Sokka asked.

"You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes," suggested Aang as he handed him a tool to clean him with.

"So, you're playing in the water, I'm supposed be cleaning the gunk out a flying bison's feet?"

"Mud and bugs," said Aang still holding the tool.

"Don't worry Sokka, I'll help you, Aang's waterbending is more than my airbending right now," said Amaya.

"Okay," said Sokka as he took the tool and they headed off the clean the bison.

A few minutes have past and they were still scrubbing the bison.

"Man, since when was that last time Appa was clean," said Amaya.

"Possibly a hundred years ago," said Sokka. "Hey, how come you're not the one teaching Aang waterbending?"

"Because I can't," said Amaya and he showed a face of confusion. "Weren't you listening last night?"

"Sorry, I was still kind of in shock of surviving the Fire Nation," said Sokka sarcastically.

"I see, well I'll say it again, I can't teach him because the spirits already chose his teachers," said Amaya, "and we must not deny the spirits."

"Did the spirits by chance tell you who the teachers were?" Sokka asked who sounded like he didn't believe her.

"No, and I can't go to the spirit world like Aang," Amaya said annoyed.

"Ok, I believe you, no need to get annoyed," said Sokka.

"Yeah, well Appa seems to appreciate this," Amaya said changing the subject.

"Yeah, don't get too happy, you have to do me next," Sokka said to Appa and he roared in delight.

Amaya giggled at this and continued with her work. She looked over at Aang and Katara and saw that Aang was grasping waterbending very well.

"Aang seems to be doing pretty good," Amaya pointed out.

"Eh," Sokka said not sounding interested.

"So Aang's the Avatar, Katara' the waterbender, and what are you this group?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Pretty much the warrior, since I can't bend," replied Sokka.

"Are you any good?" Amaya asked.

"I was training boys to fight in my tribe if call that good," said Sokka.

Suddenly a wave came down at them and it washed them off of Appa and into the lake.

"Awesome wave, Aang!" acknowledged Amaya.

"I think that's enough waterbending for today," said Katara who looked frustrated.

"Yeah, I'll say you just washed our supplies down the river," said Sokka who didn't look pleased.

"Uh, sorry," apologized Aang. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all of the stuff."

While Sokka was mumbling something to himself, Amaya said, "There's a village nearby, we can go over there real quick and get our supplies."

They dried off and went into the village. There were many bribers in the village that Amaya chose to ignore while Aang seem fascinated. Once they were done Sokka said, "Ok we have three copper pieces left from the money that the village gave us, I suggest we use it wisely."

"Uh, make that two copper, Sokka, I couldn't say no this whistle," said Aang as he held up a whistle shaped like a bison. He blew it and that came out was a small noise.

"It doesn't even work," said Sokka.

"Yeah, sorry kid, but just wasted your money," Amaya agreed and Momo shrieked.

"See, even Momo thinks so," Sokka pointed out.

"No offense Aang, but I'll hold the money for now," said Katara and Aang sadly gave his money to Katara.

Just as they were walking back to camp a salesman came up to them to try to bribe them.

"I can notice from your clothing that you are exotic travelers, can I interest you in exotic curios," he shouted at them.

Amaya wanted to keep walking, but Aang went back and said, "What are curios?"

"I don't know, but we got them," he said as led Aang into a ship.

"Is it usually Aang that gets you guys in trouble?" Amaya asked.

"Yep, pretty much," they both said and followed after Aang.

The ship had very strange artifacts that interested everybody.

"This is very…strange, but cool," Amaya said to Aang.

"Yep," said Aang.

"That is a very fine specimen of lemur," said a voice. The man then emerged from the door and said, "Are you willing to bargain for it."

The man had a pirate hat, grey hair, and a parrot that looked to be a reptile on his shoulder.

"Momo is not for sale," said Aang as he tucked Momo down his shirt.

Amaya went over to where Katara was and saw that she found something.

"So what did you find?" Amaya asked while looking over her shoulder.

"A waterbending scroll," said Katara.

"Hey Aang come and check this out," Amaya called out and came over.

"Where did you get a waterbending scroll?" Aang asked the merchant.

"Let's just say I got it at the North for a reasonable price, free," he said taking the waterbending scroll.

"Wait a minute," said Sokka as was looking at something else. "Sea loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise and pet reptile birds, you guys are pirates!"

"No, duh," said Amaya.

"We prefer to think of it as 'high risk traders'," said the man with the long hair.

"In other words, Sokka, 'stealing'," she whispered to Sokka once the man left.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," said Sokka.

Right when he said that Katara suddenly wanted to leave. They left the ship and started asking Katara questions.

"Why so urgent on leaving Katara?" Amaya said.

"I just felt like we were getting weird looks," said Katara uneasily.

"Of course they're gonna give weird looks they're pirates for crying out loud," said Amaya.

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" shouted one of the pirates.

"Well, well, well, look who came to their senses," said Aang.

"Aang, I don't think they're here for the offer you made," said Amaya as an army of pirates came for them.

The pirates chased them into the town and caused havoc for them until they reached a fork in the road.

"Ok, we need to separate to confuse them," said Amaya. "Aang go with Katara while I go with Sokka, we'll meet at camp."

She and Sokka ran as fast as they could, but they were still being chased by the pirates.

"They must be mad about something you said," Sokka said.

"Me?!" said Amaya appalled.

"Yeah, you they must've heard what you said to me back there," pointed out Sokka.

"Maybe, but even they know it's stealing!" retorted Amaya just as one of the pirate's weapons almost hit her.

"Ok, I suggest you do some bending now before we get sliced!" Sokka said sounding a bit frantic.

Amaya turned around and made quick sand that stopped some of the pirates, but most of them made it out. After that she continued running with Sokka until they ran into Aang and Katara again. They ran into a dead end and the pirates had cornered them.

"So, who want to feel the slice of my blade first?" asked one of the pirates.

"No thanks," said Aang and airbended them out of the way.

"Okay, now you got to teach me that move!" said Amaya as they ran away from the alley way.

As they were running they saw that more pirates were ahead of them. Aang suddenly got out his glider and started to fly towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Amaya said.

"Trust me, get out yours too," ordered Aang.

"But I barely know fly on this thing!" she protested as she opened up her glider.

"Just think light and Sokka get on her glider," said Aang.

Amaya did as she was told and surprisingly it worked. Sokka grabbed on as Katara grabbed on to Aang's glider. As they flew above the pirates Sokka and Katara were able to kick off the pirates that enabled them to go higher. They flew across the forest and into the campsite. Amaya had a tougher time getting down then Aang did. Just as her and Sokka were at least ten feet away from the lake, she suddenly gave in and fell into the water.

"Oh yeah, gee thanks Aang, pair me up the untrained airbender," said Sokka sarcastically.

"Hey, I am trying!" said Amaya who slightly offended.

"Yeah, trying to get us killed, Amaya's the reason why those pirates were chasing us," said Sokka.

"What would make you think that?" asked Aang.

"They might've side comment she made about them," explained Sokka. "Sorry, Amaya, but sometimes your bigmouth can get yourself and people around you in trouble."

"Like I haven't noticed that!" retorted Amaya. "And for your information I couldn't have been me, it could've been something else."

Sokka was about to say something else when Katara cut in, "They didn't chase us because of Amaya, they chased us because I took this."

Katara pulled out the exact waterbending scroll that they saw in the pirate ship.

"No way," said Aang surprised she had never expected Katara to do something like this.

"No wonder they were chasing us, you stole the waterbending scroll!" said Sokka.

"I prefer to think of it as high risk trading," said Katara looking mischievous.

"Yeah, high risk trading that almost got us killed!" yelled Amaya.

"Well, how do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender!" retorted Katara.

"Two wrongs don't make right Katara," said Amaya. "I'd expect someone like you to know that."

"Besides you put our lives in danger just so you can learn fancy splashes," said Sokka.

"These are real waterbending forms, it is crucial for Aang to learn these," said Katara.

"Okay, you've got a point there, but still wrong to steal the scroll," said Amaya irritably and she felt herself firebend a little bit as she said it.

"Whoa, looks like you're ahead on firebending," pointed out Aang.

"I know I can't control it, I need a firebending teacher and fast," said Amaya.

"And with this war, that's going to be impossible," said Sokka.

"Maybe if I just ask—"

"Who are supposed to ask? Zuko?" said Sokka, but Amaya just ignored him.

"Like I said before it was wrong," said Amaya before she walked off.

Amaya spent the rest of the day watching Aang and Katara learn from the scroll even though Katara was hogging it most of the time. Sokka laughed as Katara messed up on one of the moves.

"You can try to be a little more sensitive," said Amaya as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, but you've got to admit that she deserved it," said Sokka and then he faced Aang. "You've been played, she only interested in teaching herself."

"He will get his chance once I've figured out this water whip!" shouted Katara as she failed once more which resulted in hitting Momo.

"You'll get it," reassured Aang as he headed for the body of water. "You've just gotta shift your weight through the stances." He made a perfect water whip and after he was done he let go of it. "You see, the key to bending is—"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR AIRHOLE," shouted Katara. "BELIEVE IT OR NOT YOUR INFINATE WISDOM GETS A LITTLE BIT OLD SOMETIMES, SO MAYBE WE'LL JUST THROW THE SCROLL AWAY SINCE YOU'RE SO NATURALLY GIFTED!"

It got quiet and all of them just stared at her.

"Katara did you hear yourself," said Amaya in disbelief.

Katara then looked at Aang's face which looked fearful.

"Aang, I'm so sorry," Katara apologized. "I don't know what came over me, but you know what it won't happen again. Here this is yours I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay Katara," said Aang forgiving Katara.

"What about Momo, he's the real victim here," said Sokka and Katara apologized to him. "And what about me because there was that time when—"

"Alright don't push it Sokka," said Amaya stopping him. "Anyways we need to make the fire before it gets dark."

"Well, that's going to be easy considering we've got a firebender in the group," said Sokka.

Amaya ignored this and went into the campsite to make the fire the old fashion way.

"So, how long did it take you to learn waterbending?" asked Katara as she was rubbing sticks together.

"About three to four years," answered Amaya. "Relax Katara, it's gonna take a while for you to master it."

"I know, but Aang caught on so fast," said Katara.

"Did anyone ever teach you waterbending in your tribe?" asked Amaya.

"No, actually I was the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe," said Katara sadly.

"Oh, well at you could teach something that won't harm anybody," said Amaya. "When I was in the Fire Nation, a boy taught me a little bit of firebending and I almost burnt myself in the process."

"So, what was his name?" asked Katara.

"I can't remember for some reason I have no idea why," said Amaya who was still having trouble lighting the fire. "I'll I know is that he gave me my necklace."

"At least you have yours lost my mother's necklace when we were helping earthbenders escape," said Katara who looked glum.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of doing it the old fashion way," said Amaya as she shot a small fire at the wood. "It's not much, but it'll do plus it'll get bigger."

They later went to sleep under the stars with the fire still running to keep them warm. Just as Amaya was sleeping peacefully for once, she heard footsteps moving out of the forest. She got up without waking up the others and followed the footsteps. The footsteps led back to the lake where Katara was practicing the same waterbending move that they were working on earlier.

"Hey there 'oh don't want to have anything to do with it anymore'," mocked Amaya which startled her.

"I didn't steal the scroll again, I was…"

"Cut the story, I know you're jealous of Aang," said Amaya.

"I am not!" protested Katara.

"Yes, you are, the way you yelled at Aang today was total giveaway," said Amaya and Katara fell silent. "You gotta remember Katara; it's probably just Aang's past lives at work that make him so good. Even I didn't catch on that fast, but that's probably because my mom was a firebender."

"I guess you're right," said Katara.

"Now let's work on that water whip," Amaya smirked.

Katara agreed and Amaya taught her different ways to use the whip.

"Alright just like Aang said you need to shift your weight and…"

They were soon interrupted by noises that came from the other side of the shore.

"That can't be good," said Amaya as they looked through the bushes and saw ships pulled over. "We have to warn the others."

Amaya went towards the campsite when she realized that Katara went towards the scroll.

"Katara!" said Amaya as she ran back towards her, but a pirate had gotten a hold of her. Katara splashed him, but just as they were getting away Zuko appeared in front of them and grabbed them by the wrists. Amaya tried her best to get out of his grip, but she couldn't budge.

"Dang you're strong," said Amaya who was out of breath.

Zuko's army and the pirates soon tied them up to the tree and demanded to know where Aang was.

"Do you think were actually stupid enough to tell you?!" shouted Amaya.

"Tell me and I won't hurt you and your brother," said Zuko who was facing Katara.

"Go jump in the river!" shouted Katara.

"Nice come back," complimented Amaya.

"Try to understand I need to restore something I lost, my honor," Zuko started to say. "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

He held up a black choker necklace up her neck and she said, "My mother's necklace, how did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you are wondering," said Zuko. "Tell me where he is!"

Katara refused and ordered the pirates to search for Aang in the woods. After they were gone he faced Amaya and asked, "What are you doing here with the Avatar?!"

"Facing my destiny," Amaya said simply.

"What?!" he said in disbelief.

"I'm Princess Amaya of the Four Nations and the Dragon Warrior of the Avatar," said Amaya and he looked confused. "I know long name."

Zuko just turned around and Katara whispered in her ear, "Can't you do a little firebending to get out of this?"

"Yeah, sure if want your hands burnt," said Amaya sarcastically. "I told you before I haven't figured out how to control my firebending yet."

"Even after all I taught you," said Zuko quietly.

"What are you talking about, I don't remember you teaching me anything," said Amaya.

"Say that again, but this time, look into my eyes," demanded Zuko.

Amaya tried to rebel against it, but right when her hazel eyes met his golden she suddenly remembered who he really was: It was a sunny day in the Fire Nation capital and it was also the day when Amaya entered the Fire Nation. They were arriving at the port in front of the volcano when she asked one of the men taking care of her why she was in the Fire Nation.

"We're doing anything to find you a home," he said.

"But, there were plenty of other families that wanted me in the North Pole," retorted Amaya.

"You know nothing, child," he snarled and walked off.

Once they got off the ship, they headed up the volcano and through the city down below. As they were going through the city, Amaya received many glares probably because she was originally from the Earth Kingdom. The men took her a huge palace in the heart of the city where they were greeted by one of the servants that took them to the throne room. When they entered Amaya saw the room was filled with large pillars and at the end of the room there was a fire blocking a figure behind it. They bowed at his presence, but still stood standing up until of the men pulled her down to bow.

"And what do I owe this visit from the Earth Kingdom," said the figure who did not sound very pleasant.

"Were here to find this girl a home," answered the man that she talked to earlier.

"Where were her parents from?" he asked.

"We're not sure, but sources tell us that her mother was a firebender," one of the men answered.

"I see, we will talk this over while the girl waits outside," he said and Amaya was led out by one of the guards.

She waited outside the throne room where she heard shouts and many arguments coming from the inside.

"So, how you doing?" she asked the guard next to her, but he just grunted and ignored her.

From a distance Amaya could hear light footsteps coming her way. She looked down the hall and saw it was a woman that looked to be royalty. She had long black hair with golden eyes and looked to be a very pleasant woman.

She approached Amaya and asked kindly, "Hello there what's your name?"

"Amaya," Amaya said quietly.

"Well, Amaya what are you doing inside on day like this?" she asked.

"I have to stay here until they figure out where I'm going to live," answered Amaya.

"I see, but that's still no reason to be inside," she said kindly. "Come here I'll show you to the courtyard."

"Sorry, Princess, but I have orders from the Fire Lord to keep her here until he says," said the guard.

"Well then tell my father-in-law that it is not wise to leave a child indoors," she said as she took Amaya's hand. "And tell him that I've taken her to the courtyard."

They walked off into the hall where the woman leading her to the courtyard.

"So, what's your name," asked Amaya.

"Princess Ursa," answered Ursa. "And how old are you?"

"I just turned nine," she said.

"I have a son that's just a year older than you and a daughter that's a year younger," said Ursa.

"Are they nice?" Amaya asked.

"My son is, but my daughter can be trouble sometimes," said Ursa.

They soon arrived at the courtyard which had a small pond filled with turtle ducks and a tree that looked over the pond. At the other side of the courtyard, she saw a group of girls playing and doing acrobatic moves. Then she saw a boy sitting alone at the trunk of the tree. Ursa took her to where the boy was and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Zuko this is Amaya," Ursa introduced and the boy named Zuko stood up. "Amaya this is my son, Zuko."

"Hi," said Amaya and he looked into her hazel eyes. She saw that he had inherited his mother's features and had golden eyes and long black hair tied into a pony tail.

"I'll let you two play here, while I go take care of some things," said Ursa before walking back into the palace.

"So, are you a firebender?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, my mom was one, but I'm sure if I am," she answered.

"Well, let's see then," he said and he took a deep breath and punched fire out of his fist. "Just copy that and see if fire comes out."

Amaya took a deep breath like Zuko did and punched the air and fire came raging from her fist.

"Wow," said Amaya in amazement.

"Looks like you're a firebender," said Zuko and they both laughed.

"So, have you got anything else to teach me?" asked Amaya and he nodded.

They spent most of the day going over the firebending move he knew, but then just as they were working on a new move they were interrupted by the group of girls she saw earlier.

"So, you're learning firebending from Zuko, you must be desperate," said one of the girls. She had golden eyes with black hair that was tied into a top-knot and bangs that went off to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean," retorted Amaya.

"It means he's no good," she said.

"And you are?" asked Amaya rudely.

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and Zuzu's sister," said Azula evilly.

"Shut-up Azula!" shouted Zuko.

"Oh please, even you have to agree with me that you're no better than I am," hissed Azula.

"Good one Azula," said the girl with the long braid and gray eyes, happily.

"That may be, but he has a way better attitude than you do," snarled Amaya.

"Sure and that's how you win in an Agni Kai," said Azula sarcastically and the girls behind her laughed.

"Don't listen to her, let's just find a different place to practice," said Zuko pulling her arm and she followed Zuko. "Sorry about that my sister can be a little…."

"Intimidating, rude, and don't forget evil," said Amaya finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, all of those," said Zuko smiling.

"Who were those two girls behind her?" asked Amaya.

"My sister's friends, Mai and Ty Lee," said Zuko.

"They don't seem as bad as her, but I'd keep my eye on them," advised Amaya.

A few days passed and Amaya stayed at the palace during which time she was learning firebending from Zuko. They had grown very close over this time period, in some ways she hoped that she could stay in the Fire Nation with Zuko, but she would not find this out until a few days. Meanwhile Amaya and Zuko were going through firebending routines.

"Good job, that was great," praised Zuko once they were done.

"Thanks, I've got a great teacher," said Amaya smiling at him and he blushed a little bit.

"Oh please," said Azula who appeared out of nowhere. "If he's such a great teacher then why don't we do an Agni Kai, right here, right now?"

"I don't know, we're too young and I'm still a beginner in firebending," said Amaya skeptically.

"Oh, I get you're too scared," sneered Azula and this angered Amaya.

"First things first, I am not scared! I'm just actually smart enough not to agree to an Agni Kai when I am not ready unlike _some_ people who just pop up challenges to those who are not ready!" shouted Amaya and she just stood there smirking. "You know sometimes I even wonder why you intimidate people who are less than you."

"C'mon Amaya, it's not worth it," said Zuko pulling her arm in his direction.

Right when Amaya turned around she felt fire miss her face by an inch. Amaya shot back fireballs, but Azula absorbed them. Azula then shot back a storm of fire that was way beyond Amaya's level. She tried to hold it back, but she felt herself sliding across the grass. Amaya soon gave in and she fell into the pond back first. She tried to get up, but was too weak to get up on her own.

"Hah," said Azula in triumph. "I knew you couldn't do it, learning from Zuko was your first mistake."

"Why don't you just get a life!" snarled Amaya as Zuko rushed to her aid.

"I get a life?!" Azula smirked. "How 'bout you, you're the one who's never had a life at all. No family has ever accepted you and no family ever will."

Amaya suddenly got the strength, got up and ran away. She felt anger, rage, and sadness build up inside of her as she ran. Tears were streaming down her face and bad thoughts suddenly appeared in her mind. She ran into the palace and curled up in a corner, crying out her eyes. Azula had really done it this time, she never envied anymore than she did to Azula now. It wasn't her fault that nobody would accept her. Zuko seemed to be the only friend that she had right now.

"Are you okay," asked a voice.

Amaya looked up to see that it was Zuko and said, "Not really, I didn't think she would go that far."

"Yeah, well at least you're not the one who has to live with her," said Zuko sitting down with her.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna be out of here by a couple days or so," said Amaya sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we'll see each other again," said Zuko hopefully.

"Maybe, after this I'm heading off to the Western Air Temple and possibly after that I'm going back to the Earth Kingdom," explained Amaya sadly.

"Why can't you stay here?" asked Zuko.

"I don't know, I'm not the one who decides that," said Amaya quietly. "But I wish I could."

"When we do meet again, I'm pretty sure we'll recognize each other right away," said Zuko.

"But we'll probably be old by the time we meet again, how will we know it's us?" asked Amaya curiously.

"We'll I'll know it's you by your name," Zuko started to explain, "and even if you don't tell your name I'll know it's you by your eyes, I've never seen eyes like that before."

"And I'll know it's you by your eyes," said Amaya sounding a little happier. "Everyone else around here has same the same eyes, but yours seem different."

"Thanks," he said blushing. "Here I want to give you something."

He pulled out a brown choker necklace with a small white charm hanging down it. Zuko handed it to her and she looked more closely at it and the charm had a small rose engraved in it.

"It's beautiful," she said blown away. "What's it for?"

"I just thought it would be a good goodbye present," said Zuko rubbing the back of his neck. "And because you've been a good friend."

"To tell you the truth, you're the first actual friend I've had in my life," said Amaya smiling.

"Promise me something," said Zuko.

"Anything," answered Amaya.

"Promise me that we'll always stay friends no matter what happens," said Zuko urgently.

"I promise," said Amaya truthfully and then she put on the necklace.

That was the last time she ever saw Zuko. The next day, the men that were taking care of her dragged her off to the ship to go to the Western Air Temple. Amaya, still tied to the tree, stood there speechless. She couldn't believe how much he had changed in the six years they were apart. His attitude was a lot more hostile and it seemed like Zuko had lost himself searching for the Avatar.

"You've changed," said Amaya, this was all that could come out of her mouth.

"Yes, I have," he said putting his hand over his scar.

"I wasn't talking about your scar," said Amaya. "I was talking about you."

"You've changed too," said Zuko.

"Yeah, well we both gained a growth spurt," said Amaya sarcastically while Katara was there confused.

"Ok, did I miss something, here," said Katara confused.

"It's none of your business!" shouted Zuko.

"Hey don't talk to her like that," snarled Amaya.

"Well, it isn't," shouted Zuko.

"Yeah, but you could've said no nicely," said Amaya.

They fell silent and the sun started to peak over the waterfall. All that was going through Amaya's mind was if Aang and Sokka were okay. It was only a matter of time until they turned up.

"It's my entire fault," said Katara. "If I hadn't been so obsessed about that waterbending scroll, we probably wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah, well jealousy does get the better of people," said Amaya and right then Aang and Sokka were being led out of the forest by the pirates.

"Good work," said Zuko as approached them with the waterbending scroll.

"Aang, this is all of my fault," said Katara to Aang.

"No, Katara it isn't," said Aang forgivingly.

"Yeah it kind of is," said Iroh who appeared right beside them.

"No, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine," said Amaya apologizing. "Right when I found Katara I should've brought her back into the forest."

"Give me the boy," said Zuko angrily.

"Not 'til you give us the scroll," said one of the pirates.

"You're really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment," said Sokka.

"Do you have any idea where he's going with this?" Amaya asked Katara and she shook her head.

"Don't listen to him, he'll turn us against each other," said Zuko and Amaya understood what Sokka was doing.

"You're friend is the Avatar?" said the pirate in disbelief.

"Yep, he sure is," said Amaya mischievously.

"And he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then some scroll," added Sokka.

"Shut your mouth you water tribe peasant!" shouted Zuko.

"Yeah, Sokka you really should shut your mouth," whispered Aang to Sokka.

"And that goes for you too, Amaya," said Katara.

"Trust me on this one," whispered Amaya.

"Just saying, it's bad business sets," said Sokka. "And I wonder how much the Firelord will pay for the Avatar."

"Let's just say you guys will be set for life," added Amaya.

"Keep the scroll, we can buy a hundred from the reward we'll get from that kid," said the pirate.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me," said Zuko evilly and him and his soldiers shot fire at them.

They had unleashed an attack, so while everyone else was busy Amaya was trying to think of a way out.

"Have you got any ideas, Katara?" asked Amaya while struggling.

"No, you?" said Katara.

"Nothing, we'll keep trying," said Amaya.

Suddenly she felt herself go free; she turned around and saw that Momo had broken apart the rope.

"Thanks Momo," said Katara. "We owe you a bush full of apples."

"Yeah, I'd never thought a lemur could save my life until now," said Amaya. "I'm going to find Aang; you find a way to get out of here."

Amaya ran off into the smoke and almost had her head cut off with the knife that came her way.

"Aang where are you?!" shouted Amaya.

"I'm over here," said Aang's voice.

"Okay, kid, could you be a little more pacific?" said Amaya looking around.

"I'll meet you outside," shouted Aang.

"Okay, see you there," said Amaya and she headed back outside the cloud.

Right when she got outside she saw that Sokka was there too.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay," said Amaya thankfully and Aang emerged from the cloud.

They ran toward Katara who was trying to push a boat. They tried to help her, but it was impossible to push.

"We need a team of rhinos to push this," said Sokka.

"Rhinos or two waterbenders," said Aang looking at Katara.

"Sokka and I will keep watch while you two push the boat into the water," stated Amaya.

They soon succeeded and everyone piled into the boat. It seemed impossible that the pirates would notice their ship being taken away with them fighting Zuko's soldiers. They sailed along the river and they were soon being followed by one of Zuko's ships.

"Oh great, Zuko following us," said Amaya and then she looked closer at the ship. "Wait, it's not Zuko it's the pirate. That's means he got high jacked too, classic."

"Can this thing go any faster?!" said Aang to Sokka who was driving the ship.

"I'm trying, but I don't know how this thing wasn't made by the water tribe," said Sokka who looked nervous.

The pirates suddenly jumped on the ship and started to approach Katara. Aang and Amaya made a wave that made most of go off the ship, but one was still remaining. Katara made the water whip and kicked him off the boat.

"Hey, Katara you mastered the water whip!" said Aang excitedly.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys," said Katara.

"Could you two quit congratulating each other and help me out!" said Sokka being strangled by the other pirates.

"Here I'll help," said Amaya rushing to Sokka's aid.

She made two water whips and pulled the pirates into the river. Right when Sokka was about to say something Katara saw a waterfall that they were heading towards.

"That can't be good," said Amaya in shock.

Aang blew through his whistle when he was about to attacked by a pirate, but luckily Sokka knocked him out of the way.

"Aang are you crazy?" shouted Amaya. "A whistle isn't going to help our case here."

"Hurry Aang, Amaya, push and pull the water," ordered Katara and they obeyed.

They had succeeded by making two whirlpools and stopping the boat.

"Uh, guys we've got another problem here," said Sokka pointing at the boat that was heading towards them.

It crashed into them and they fell off the side of the boat and into the river bellow. Appa then swooped down and caught them on his back.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy, thanks Appa," said Aang.

"Yeah, thanks Appa we owe you one," said Sokka.

"Yeah, big time," added Amaya.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology," said Katara. "You were just so good at waterbending without even trying, I got so completive and it put us all in danger."

"That's okay Katara," said Aang forgiving her.

"Besides who needs that stupid scroll anyway," said Katara sadly.

"Is that really how you feel," said Sokka waving the scroll in front of her.

"The scroll!" she said happily.

"First, what did you learn," said Sokka holding back the scroll.

"Stealing is wrong," she said and he handed her the scroll, "Unless it's from pirates."

"Good one Katara," said Aang while laughing a little.

"Yeah, that one was pretty sweet," said Amaya.

"Hey Amaya, what was that stuff you and Zuko were talking about?" asked Katara.

"Let's just say I know him a lot more you guys do," said Amaya.

"How could you know that?" said Sokka in disbelief.

"I met him, while I was going through the Fire Nation," said Amaya sadly. "He was different then."

"Was he the one that gave you that necklace?" asked Katara.

"Yup, and the worst part is…he's my best friend," said Amaya quietly.

"Don't you mean used to be your best friend," said Sokka.

"No, I mean he is," said Amaya angrily. "Before I left we promised each other that we would be friends no matter what, but that doesn't mean I won't do anything to protect you Aang."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-Emyrox567


	5. The Freedom Fighters

The Freedom Fighters

It had been at least a few days since they had encountered any more danger. They were walking in a forest where the trees were ten times taller than Amaya had seen them. Amaya kind of enjoyed not being attacked for a little while though she found it a little boring. Suddenly, something came to mind to her, she had forgotten she needed to learn airbending.

"So, Aang when are going to teach me airbending?" asked Amaya as they were resting at a clearing.

"Oh no, I was so busy with waterbending that I forgot that you needed to learn airbending," said Aang with concern.

"It's okay, kid, I forgot too," reassured Amaya.

"Hey, how come you keep calling Aang, kid?" asked Sokka curiously.

"I don't know, the name just grew on me," shrugged Amaya.

"But technically I'm twelve years older than you," corrected Aang.

"True, but that doesn't change my mind in calling you kid," said Amaya skeptically. "Okay, so before grumpy here interrupted us, when do think is a good time to start teaching me airbending?"

"Uh…maybe now," said Aang.

"Now?" said Amaya in shock.

"Yeah, maybe now is a good time, I mean we haven't had much happen to us," Katara started to say. "Besides it might be better to start now than later when we are at the North Pole with Aang being busy with waterbending."

"I guess you're right, we might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts," said Amaya.

"Wait I just noticed something," said Aang looking around. "Where's Momo?"

Then they heard chattering noises that belonged to Momo in the distance. They followed the noises and found Momo hanging in a cage above.

"So, how do you plan climb these trees?" said Amaya, looking up.

"We're going to use airbending," stated Aang, but Amaya was confused.

"Okay, what's this 'we' I'm hearing?" said Amaya confused.

"We're going to start our first airbending lesson," said Aang.

"Okay what are you going to teach me?" asked Amaya.

"How to feel light weight and to jump from place to place," said Aang. "Here watch me and see if you can do it."

Aang jumped up in a high distance and jumped from one tree to another then landed on a branch.

"Okay now you try!" Aang called.

"Alright I'll be right up!" Amaya called back.

She jumped up and bounced off one tree, but then she for some reason she stopped and began to fall. Luckily, Appa flew up a short distance to catch her.

"Thanks Appa," she said, thankfully as he brought her back down.

"It's alright Amaya, I'll get Momo down myself," said Aang and he reeled the cage down.

Once the cage came down to the ground they opened it up and Momo jumped out. Then Aang came floating down the ground.

"Sorry about that," said Aang.

"It's okay, you might want to take it step by step," advised Amaya then she looked up and saw more animals in cages.

"Okay, let show you it again, but I'll do it slower this time," said Aang and Amaya nodded. "All you have to do is swirl around like this." He swirled up a short distance in the air and gestured Amaya to try it.

She swirled, but she didn't feel herself go as high as Aang.

"Okay, maybe I should've taught you how to release the air as you jump," said Aang. "Oh we'll work on that later; right now I'll just free these animals."

Aang flew back up, but Sokka got his boomerang and it cut through the ropes, releasing the animals.

"Who would lock up animals like this?" asked Amaya in disbelief as Aang came back down.

"These are Fire Nation traps," said Sokka examining the cages. "You can tell from the metal work, we better pack up camp and get moving."

"And just when I thought things were going to get any better," said Amaya sarcastically.

They went back to camp and started to load their things on to Appa, but Sokka protested about flying.

"What's the matter with flying, are scared of heights?" she teased.

"No," said Sokka glaring at her in annoyance. "It's just that somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us, it's because they spot Appa. He's just too noticeable."

"What, Appa is not too noticeable," argued Katara.

"He's a huge fluffy monster with an arrow on his head it's kind of hard to miss him," he said and Appa gave a small roar.

"Sokka is just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow," reassured Aang.

"I know you want to fly, my instincts tell me we should walk," said Sokka.

"Yeah, but my instincts are telling me that I shouldn't follow your instincts," Amaya smirked.

"And since when are you the boss," said Katara.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader," corrected Sokka.

"You're the leader?" said Katara in disbelief. "But your voice still cracks."

"I'm the oldest and the warrior," cracked Sokka and he deepened his voice. "So I'm the leader."

"If anyone's the leader it's Aang," said Katara.

"True he is the Avatar," agreed Amaya.

"Are you kidding me? He's just a goofy kid," said Sokka and Amaya looked over the find Aang hanging upside down on one of Appa's horns.

"I have to agree with you on that, but he is my airbending teacher so I have to put some faith in him," said Amaya.

"You always think someone has to be the leader," argued Katara. "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if kissed a girl."

"I've kissed a girl! You just haven't met her," said Sokka.

"Oh really, what's her name?" Amaya inquired.

"It's probably just Gran-Gran," said Katara.

"No besides, Gran-Gran," said Sokka annoyed. "Look my instincts tell me we have a better chance slipping past on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Okay we'll try it your way oh wise leader," said Katara.

"I'll follow through with this, though my instincts are saying I shouldn't listen to you," stated Amaya.

"Besides walking might be fun," said Aang.

"Wait have you guys ever walked anywhere before besides to go get supplies," asked Amaya.

"Not really, we usually fly everywhere," said Katara.

They soon headed off and followed Sokka. While everyone else was complaining Amaya was walking quietly. Sokka soon led them through bushes that led them to a Fire Nation camp.

"Sokka, I'm going to kill your instincts your instincts before these Fire Nation soldiers do," said Amaya furiously, but Sokka ignored her.

"Run!" shouted Sokka.

One of the soldiers then shot fire at them and caused the bushes behind them go aflame.

"Sokka, your shirts on fire!" warned Amaya and Katara put it out with the water in her canteen.

The soldiers had them cornered and they stay armed.

"If you let us pass, then we promise not to hurt you," said Sokka.

"What are doing?" whispered Katara.

"Bluffing," he said nervously.

"Yeah, great leadership," said Amaya sarcastically.

"You promise not to hurt us," said one of the soldiers before he went down.

"Nice work, Sokka, how did you do that?" asked Aang in amazement.

"Uh, instinct," he said with an uncertain tone.

"Look!" pointed Katara and they looked in her direction.

It was a muscular boy that looked to be their age with brown bushy hair and brown eyes in a tree. He came down and took out a couple of soldiers.

"Down you go," he said.

Then more people came down to help fight the soldiers. Amaya then joined in by locking the soldiers in quick sand. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, but just as she was about to take him out, the boy that saved them earlier pushed him out of the way.

"Hey, I already had that one planed out," said Amaya to him.

"Sorry, you have to be quicker," he said before taking off.

"Thanks anyway," she called back and then she made a small earthquake to scare the guards.

The fight was soon over and everyone, but Sokka was amazed.

"You just took out a whole army almost single handed," said Aang.

"Army, there were only like twenty guys," argued Sokka.

"I'm sensing a jealousy vibe," teased Amaya.

"My name is Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters," the boy introduced, "Sneers."

Sneers was a big muscular man with a rounded head and tan skin.

"Longshot," said the archer.

"Smallerbee," said Jet introducing the girl that was playing with the swords, "The Duke and Pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak, that's a funny name," said Aang approaching the boy and he gestured the big man next to him.

"You think my name is funny?" he asked in a dark voice.

"It's hilarious," he replied and they all shared a laugh.

A while later they were still at the Fire Nation camp and Amaya was just relaxing, she looked up and saw Sokka was a little more grumpy than usual. She went over to him to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay, Sokka?" asked Amaya.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what would make you think otherwise," replied Sokka irritably.

"I don't know you just seemed bothered that Jet saved our lives," said Amaya.

"He didn't save our lives, we could've taken them out," argued Sokka.

"True, but wasn't it you that was 'bluffing'?" said Amaya.

"Last minute thinking," he said quickly.

"Look there's no reason to be jealous, maybe Jet can give you good advice on how to be a good leader," advised Amaya.

"Or you," said Sokka.

"Me?"

"Yeah, from what I get from your story, you're a princess, which means you're going to have to rule the four nations one day," said Sokka.

"Yeah, but that's going to be a long time from now," said Amaya.

"Well, if you think about it Aang has to defeat the Firelord by the end of the summer," said Sokka skeptically. "And it's winter right now, so there's not much time."

"You know I never really thought that," said Amaya.

This was true she had never thought of this before. For the three years Amaya knew she was a princess, she never stopped to think what would happen if she assumed the throne to the four nations.

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly," said The Duke.

"Good score," acknowledged Jet.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy," said Pipsqueak.

"Also good let's not get those mixed up," he said.

"We'll take this stuff back to the hide out," said The Duke.

"You have a hide out," said Aang.

"You wanna see it?" asked Jet, but before the rest could answer Katara budded in.

"Yes, we wanna see it," she said eagerly.

Jet and his Freedom Fighters soon led them to a spot in the forest where Jet called it their hide out.

"Not to be critical or anything, but this isn't much of a hide out," Amaya pointed out.

"Here hold this," said Jet handing a piece of rope to Sokka.

"Why what does this do?" he said before being pulled up into the tree.

"Here you go Aang," Jet said handing Aang another piece of rope.

"No thanks I'll get up on my own," said Aang before jumping up into the tree.

"I'll take it, since I'm not that very advanced on my airbending," said Amaya taking the rope and it pulled her up.

Once it stopped she jumped off and saw it was a hide out. It had many tree houses and arch ways that looked to be a city among the trees.

"Okay, I stand corrected," said Amaya looking amazed at the place.

"Hey Amaya, isn't this place cool," said Aang jumping right in front of her.

"Yeah, it's better than the places I've been to," answered Amaya.

"Hey you know what I just thought of?!" he said cheerfully.

"Uh, what?" said Amaya.

"This would be a great place to teach you airbending," answered Aang.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Amaya. "There tons of space for practice, this can totally work."

Katara and Jet soon joined them and they headed across one of the bridges. Jet was explaining how he was causing the Fire Nation trouble.

"Wow that's so brave," Katara blushed.

"Yeah, nothing braver than a guy in a tree house," commented Sokka.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother," said Katara.

"No problem, he probably had a rough day," said Jet in an understanding tone.

"So you all live here?" asked Katara.

"That's right, Longshot over there, his town got burned down by the Fire Nation," Jet started to explain. "And we found The Duke trying to steal our food; I don't think he really had a home."

"What about you?" asked Katara and he stopped.

"Fire Nation killed my parents, I was only eight years old," he said sadly. "That day changed me forever."

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation," said Katara glumly.

"I lost my parents before I even knew them," said Amaya sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

Dinner soon came and everyone gathered around the table. Jet made a speech before dinner that everyone else was cheering for.

"That was really great speech," complemented Katara.

"Thanks that was some really great bending that I saw you, Amaya, and Aang doing," said Jet.

"Well, he's great, he's the Avatar," commented Katara. "I could use some more training."

"Avatar very nice," said Jet coolly.

"Thanks Jet," said Aang.

"And you?" he asked Amaya.

"The Dragon Warrior and the Princess of the Four Nations, nothing special," said Amaya modestly.

"That's very nice too," he said. "Maybe you guys can help us."

"Sorry, but we're only staying tonight," scoffed Sokka before he walked off.

"Oh that's too bad, I was going to let you come on an important mission with us," said Jet and Sokka stopped on his track.

"What mission?" said Sokka as he turned his head around.

Later that night Aang and Amaya had planned to start learning airbending in the morning. Before she went to bed though she couldn't help, but notice Katara taking an interest in Jet ever since she first laid eyes on him in the Fire Nation camp and Amaya started to wonder whether she had any past relationships before. It was now dawn and Amaya got up to meet Aang outside of her tree house. Aang soon came and he led her to a high leveled area.

"So what are we learning today?" asked Amaya.

"Okay, so the other move I was trying to show you yesterday was a little advanced, let's just start with meditation," said Aang before folding his legs and Amaya copied. "Now close your eyes and let the energy flow through you."

"And how do I that?" asked Amaya.

"Clear your mind and take deep breaths," said Aang.

Amaya did this and found herself almost falling asleep. She then felt herself feel relaxed and serene.

"Do feel the energy?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, actually I do," said Amaya calmly.

"Good now let's go through some basic stances," said Aang as they got up.

He slowly swatted down and rose up his arms like he was shooting something. After he was done Amaya copied what he did and went out of the position.

"Great now, do that again, except release the energy you felt earlier," said Aang.

Amaya did it again and released her energy, but all that came out was a puff of air.

"Is that what's supposed to happen?" asked Amaya.

"Well, kind of except a lot more air was supposed to come out," said Aang. "But don't worry you'll get it."

Amaya tried again the second time, barely anything, the third time a little better, the fourth time nothing, and fifth time was the most progress she had made.

"Okay, so you're airbending needs some work, but don't worry you'll get better," reassured Aang.

"I don't get it, I did fine learning all of the other elements, how come I'm not really improving on this," said Amaya.

"Maybe you just have to work around it, keep practicing as we go along and you'll be a master like me," said Aang.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go see if Sokka's back," said Amaya before walking off.

She made her way through the hide-out to find Sokka sulking at a nearby tree.

"What's the matter now?" asked Amaya.

"Jet's a thug," said Sokka.

"Now why would you say that?" she asked.

"He tackled an old man for no reason," he replied.

"And I'm supposed to believe that how?" said Amaya in disbelief.

"I don't know," he said angrily.

They were soon joined by Katara and Aang.

"Is Jet back?" asked Katara.

"He's back, but we're going," he stated.

"But I made him this hat," said Katara showing him a really tacky hat.

"No offence Katara, but that hat isn't very, well made," said Amaya.

"Well your boyfriend Jet is a thug," said Sokka.

"What no he's not," Katara argued.

"He's messed up Katara," he said.

"He's not messed up, he just got a different way of life," said Aang.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man," protested Sokka.

"I want to hear Jet's side of the story," said Katara.

They went over to Jet's tree house and talked to him about what happened. Jet mentioned he was Fire Nation, but Amaya still thought differently.

"And just because he's Fire Nation, he get's beat up like that," Amaya said angrily. "I mean if you beat him up just for that, you're no better than they are."

"It doesn't matter," said Jet. "And can you defend them when they've killed your parents."

"Because my mother was Fire Nation," Amaya said simply and she could see envy in his eyes.

"And she has a boyfriend in the Fire Nation," implied Sokka.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Amaya shouted annoyed, "He's just a friend who happens to be a guy."

"Sure whatever," said Sokka not sounding fully convinced.

"Alright could we get back on the subject here?!" interrupted Katara. "Alright Jet, tell us why else you attacked the old man."

"He was an assassin, see there's a compartment in the knife for poison," said Jet and he showed them the knife and explained how the old man was sent to kill him. Sokka on the other hand protested that he didn't see the knife. Sokka walked off to pack and Jet asked them to help him with his latest plan. Though Amaya was irritable about it, they accepted and went to go talk to Sokka.

"Sokka how stupid can you be?" said Amaya.

"How can we leave with Fire Nation about to burn down the forest?" said Katara.

"I'm sorry Katara, Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him," said Sokka.

"You know what I think, you're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader," stated Katara.

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet, it's just my instincts tell me—"

"Well my instincts are telling me we should stay here with Jet," she scoffed. "C'mon guys."

"I'll be with you just a sec, Katara," said Amaya before they left.

"What are you here to give me another pep talk?" said Sokka annoyed.

"No, this is serious, I believe you," said Amaya.

"What?" he said in amazement.

"Yeah, the way he immediately asked us to help him was kind of a give away," explained Amaya.

"But still how can you tell," asked Sokka.

"Let's just say I've been lied to many times, anyway I'll I have to do, is just to keep an eye on him," said Amaya.

"But what if he does something suspicious," he said.

"Follow him, it might be good and I'll come too as a witness," said Amaya. "Anyway, I have to go before Katara starts suspecting something."

She left the room and went with Katara. For the rest of the day Katara and Sokka avoided each other when they could. That night when Amaya was getting ready for bed she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Amaya shouted back and Katara emerged from the door, "Oh hey, Katara."

"Hey Amaya, can I ask you something?" asked Katara.

"Fire away," said Amaya.

"Do you have a crush on Zuko?" asked Katara.

"What kind of question is that?!" said Amaya bothered.

"Well you just seemed kind of bothered after we escaped from the pirates," said Katara.

"I was a little bothered," she admitted, but Katara shot her a look. "Ok, a lot, but how would you feel if one of your friends was on the opposite side of you?"

"I guess I would feel the same, but what are you going to do when you face him again?" said Katara.

"I'll do what I have to, to protect Aang," said Amaya. "Besides I think you're the one having the crush here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm talking about you and Jet."

"Oh, yeah that I just admire him for his…bravery," said Katara nervously.

"Katara, you're crushing on him," pointed out Amaya.

"I guess, I am," admitted Katara while blushing. "Do you think he likes me?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see," said Amaya.

"But what if he doesn't," said Katara sadly.

"Then it's his loss," said Amaya. "Besides we kind of have to worry about getting Aang to the North Pole, right now."

"Oh by the way, how's airbending going?" asked Katara.

"Ok, I guess, it's gonna take me awhile to master it," answered Amaya.

"Don't worry, you'll get it, just I like I got waterbending," comforted Katara.

"Thanks Katara, anyway we have to get to bed, if we want to be there to help Jet by morning," advised Amaya.

"Ok, well goodnight," said Katara, but before she left the room she said, "You know it's kind of nice to have another girl in the group."

"Same here, except I didn't have a group to begin with…so yeah," said Amaya before Katara left the room and she started to sleep on her mat. Later that night Amaya felt someone gently shaking her.

"No Aang, can't we train in five more minutes," moaned Amaya.

"It's not Aang, it's me, Sokka," said the voice and Amaya got up. "Jet's going somewhere with the rest of his team, I suggest we get a move on."

Amaya quick got up, grabbed her staff and followed Sokka down the trees. They followed Jet and the other Freedom Fighters through the forest without being noticed and found them approaching a cliff.

"Now, listen do not blow the dam until I give the signal," ordered Jet. "If the reservoir isn't full the Fire Nation troop could survive."

"But what about the people in the town; will they get wiped out too?" asked The Duke.

"Look Duke that's the price that we going to have to take," Jet said looking at The Duke and then faced Longshot. "Don't blow the dam until I give the signal, got it."

"That little…ugh," whispered Amaya frustrated.

"Didn't I tell you he was crazy," said Sokka.

"C'mon we have to warn the others," said Amaya, but they were pulled back by Pipsqueak.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Smallerbee threatening them by using putting a dagger in front of their necks.

It was now sunrise and they were being led to Jet while still struggling to break free. Once they approached Jet, Pipsqueak and Smallerbee let go of Sokka, but Amaya was still in their grasp. She watched Jet and Sokka argue about the plan and was trying to think of ideas on how to escape.

"Hey, question, why did you let him go and not me?" Amaya interrupted.

"Because I'm not sure whether I can trust you or not since your mother was from the Fire Nation," snarled Jet. "Any way I thought you would have an open mind, Sokka. Take him for a long walk."

Pipsqueak got a hold of Sokka again and asked, "What about the princess here?"

"Take her too, it's obvious she won't be able to keep her mouth closed," answered Jet and then he took Amaya's staff. "And I'll take this too, just in case."

"If you do anything to Aang, I swear you are going to regret it," snapped Amaya.

"You can't do this," said Sokka.

"Cheer up, Sokka we're going to win a great battle against the Fire Nation today," said Jet before they were carried off. Amaya was soon released was now being pushed by them across the forest

"Wait I was supposed to meet Aang this morning," said Amaya.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before spying on Jet," said Smallerbee. "Now move along."

"How can you stand around while Jet whips out a whole town," asked Sokka in disbelief.

"Hey listen, Sokka," said Pipsqueak. "Jet's a great leader, we follow what he says and things always turn out ok."

"You know you can always protest if you think the idea is going too far," advised Amaya, so she could try to convince them it was a bad idea.

"Jet's ideas never go too far, and look you ended up," Smallerbee sneered.

"You can't blame a girl for trying," Amaya mumbled to herself.

Sokka soon shrugged her and pointed his head to the traps that they saw a few days earlier. At first she couldn't understand what he meant, but then it finally crossed her: they were going to trap Pipsqueak and Smallerbee. This time Amaya was willing to trust Sokka on this. He ran towards the traps and Amaya quickly followed him. Pipsqueak and Smallerbee followed behind, but then got caught in the traps.

"Hey while you're up there you might what to work on your knot work," said Sokka holding the rope his hands were tied against.

"Wait, so you're saying I could've escaped this whole time," said Amaya, realizing that the ropes were not knotted right.

"Yeah, I thought someone like you could figure it out on your own," shrugged Sokka.

"Whatever let's just go stop Jet," said Amaya as she started to break into a run.

"There's no time, we have to warn the village, now," said Sokka.

"It won't be enough time if we go by foot," said Amaya. "We need to get Appa."

They ran into the forest where they got on Appa and flew off to the Fire Nation village. Once they got there they landed right outside the village walls and ran inside.

"You are all in danger!" shouted Sokka.

"What do you mean?!" shouted one of the villagers.

"There's a flood going to happen here," explained Amaya.

"You see young lady, that's not possible," said one of the Fire Nation soldiers as he pointed to the large dam. "That dam right there is stopping us from having any floods."

"Like I didn't know that," Amaya sneered.

"What she meant was, that the dam is going to blow-up," said Sokka, stopping them from starting a fight.

"And if you don't hurry up you'll get washed away," added Amaya.

"I'm not sure if I should believe you, or not," said the Fire Nation soldier. "Besides I think you two are just spies."

"We are not spies!" argued Amaya.

"We'll see what the Firelord thinks," said the soldier, but before he could take them an old man spoke out.

"They're not spies," said the old man. "This young man helped me in the forest and I assume this young lady is his friend."

"So you think this ridiculous story is true?!" shouted the soldier.

"Yes, and I think we should do what they say to save the village," advised the old man.

"Fine, but if this flood story is fake, it'll be on all of your heads," snarled the soldier before walking away.

"Thanks," they said at the same time to the old man.

"You're welcome, besides it's the least I could do for you helping me," the man gave a small smile.

"Ok, I hate to interrupt, but we need to evacuate a village here," said Amaya in a bossy tone before walking off.

"Is she always like this?" asked the old man.

"Yep, but you get used to it after a while, although it get's annoying," commented Sokka.

"You know I can still hear you!" shouted Amaya from a distance.

They evacuated the village as fast as they could before Jet gave the signal the blow the dam up. As soon as everyone was evacuated, _boom_, the dam had blown up and the village was now flooded. Amaya and Sokka soon hopped on Appa and they flew off to see if Katara and Aang were okay. Sokka landed Appa at the cliff that they were at and explained what him and Amaya just did.

"You fools," shouted Jet in rage, frozen to a tree. "We were going to free this valley!"

"Everyone would be dead," said Sokka simply. "There would be nothing to free."

"You traitor!" shouted Jet once more.

"No Jet, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people," said Sokka coldly.

"And to think I used to look up to you as a leader," said Amaya as she jumped off Appa and went to face him. "Soon this war is going to be over and I'm going to become queen. As a leader I will treat everyone equally and that includes the Fire Nation."

"Oh course you'll support them, your one of them!" shouted Jet.

"And be sure not to follow your leadership skills," said Amaya acidly and she reached for her glider that he held behind his back. "Oh by the way, this is mine."

She went back on Appa and waited to leave. Jet begged Katara to help him, but she left him frozen to the tree. They flew up into the air and started to talk about their adventure.

"Why didn't you guys go to the village instead of the dam?" asked Aang.

"You know, it was actually all of Sokka's idea," said Amaya.

"Let me guess your instincts told you," said Katara to Sokka.

"Hey sometimes they're right," said Sokka proudly.

"Uh Sokka we're going the wrong way," Aang pointed out.

"And sometimes they're wrong," said Sokka as he pulled the reins to turn Appa around.

"Nice one, Sokka," she commented as they flew into the horizon.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated in a while school has just gotten hectic for me. I mean I had three big projects due this week.

-Emyrox567


	6. Meeting the Blue Spirit

Meeting the Blue Spirit

It had been a hectic few weeks. They had gone through the Great Divide where they guided two groups who wouldn't stop fighting over something that happened one hundred years ago. Then just last week a storm happened and Aang revealed to them why he was frozen in an ice berg in the first place. He had run away from the Southern Air Temple, where he lived because he did not want to be the Avatar. Amaya could sympathize with this of course because when she found out that she was the Princess of Four Elements, she didn't want to believe it, but as time went on she learned to accept it and she assured Aang that he one day accept being the Avatar. Amaya meanwhile was slowly improving on her airbending. She could now make huge gusts of wind come out of her hands and run fast, but there was still more get through. They were now in the mountains with runes where Amaya and Katara were caring for Sokka. Sokka had grown ill since the storm last week and not only that, but he was also delusional.

"How's Sokka doing?" asked Aang after returning from his search for the ginger root.

"Not so good," Katara said sadly. "Being out in that storm really did a number on him."

"No kidding, he kinda looks like a fish sweating to death," Amaya pointed out.

"Amaya you say the nicest things," Sokka sniffled.

"I couldn't find any ginger root, but I found this map," said Aang as pulled out a map. "And there's an herbalist institute on the top of the mountain."

"So what we just ask them for some plants and dizzy here is all better?" inquired Amaya.

"Well, yeah they might be able to find a cure for him," Aang explained and Amaya nodded her head in agreement.

"But Aang, Sokka is no condition to travel," Katara argued. "He needs more rest I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow."

Katara then puffed out a hoarse cough.

"Not you too," said Aang.

"Relax it was just a little cough, I'm sure—" Katara tried to say, but was interrupted by another cough that was worse than the first.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday!" Aang argued. "Now look at him he thinks he's an earthbender!"

They all turned to Sokka and saw that he was imagining he was beating up a rock.

"In that case how 'bout I just stay away from your breathing areas for the day," said Amaya as she walked back next to Aang.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking non-sense too," Aang stated. "I'm going to find some medicine."

Aang went over to the archway to fly off on his glider, but then was stopped by the lightning and thunder that went off ahead.

"Uh, maybe it'll be better if I just go on foot," he said closing up his glider. "Keep an eye on him guys."

Amaya ran quickly ran up to him and said, "I'll come with you too, Aang, you never know what can be out there."

"Sorry Amaya, you're gonna have to stay behind just in case Katara gets worse," advised Aang.

"Ah man, but I guess since you're the Avatar, you the one who gets to have all the fun," she moaned.

"Great, glad you understand," said Aang cheerfully.

"But if you're gone too long, I will come after you," Amaya shouted sternly before he ran off into the mountains.

"Don't worry about it Amaya, I'm sure he'll come back safely," reassured Katara. "Besides he's only getting medicine, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah and maybe he'll meet some Fire Nation soldiers on the way, that would be nice," Sokka said happily.

"You know, I'm sure whether to believe you or the delusional idiot over there," said Amaya.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said," Sokka replied to the insult.

"You should rest Katara, it might help," advised Amaya.

Katara did as she was told and laid down. For the next few hours Amaya was busy taking care ill Katara and Sokka. Luckily Katara wasn't delusional as Sokka yet, but Amaya was getting worried about Aang. Somehow she could sense something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

"Amaya could you get some water," Katara asked weakly, holding up the canteen.

"Sure I'll be right back," said Amaya as she grabbed the canteen from Katara's hand.

Amaya went down to the nearest river and filled the canteen with water. On her way back she noticed that it was getting dark and Aang still hadn't arrived back yet. Her mind was now made-up if he wasn't back with Katara and Sokka by the time Amaya came back-up there, she would go after him. _It wouldn't hurt to look_, Amaya thought, _besides Katara seems to be in good enough condition to take care of herself and Sokka. _It was also her job to protect the Avatar, and not only that, but he was her friend. Aang and the rest of his friends have grown on her over the past few weeks. Amaya made her way back up to where camp was and unfortunately Aang had not arrived back yet.

"Here's the water, Katara," she said handing it to Katara.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"Listen I need to go check on Aang, I'll be back soon," Amaya stated. "Rest while I'm gone, and drink as much water as you can."

"Ok, have fun," Katara replied before she coughed some more.

Amaya knew now that Katara was slowly becoming just as ill as Sokka. The old Katara would've argued and said, "Don't Amaya, Aang knows what he is doing he'll be back." Amaya figured she better hurry. She didn't bother taking her staff with her since she didn't know how to fly on it and a small storm was going on outside. Amaya ran as fast as she could, using her airbending. She ran through the mountains and up the long staircase to the herbalist institute. Amaya barged in the small hut and saw an old lady and her cat relaxing together.

"Sorry to barge in like this," said Amaya almost out of breath, this had been the first time seriously used her airbending. "But have you seen a kid, between four and five feet tall, bald head with arrow, and uh…cheery personality?"

"Ah yes, he just here an hour ago," she answered.

"An hour ago?" repeated Amaya. "Where did he go?"

"I believe he went down to the swap to get frozen frogs for your friends to suck on," she smiled.

"That should be a pleasant experience for them," Amaya muttered to herself and then said, "Anyway thanks."

She ran down to where the swaps were, but there was still no sign of him. Amaya looked around the swap for clues on where he might be. A few minutes later she found a ripped piece of Aang's clothing punched in by and an arrow. She looked closely at the arrow and saw it was made in the Fire Nation. A horrible thought suddenly came to her mind.

"The Fire Nation's captured Aang!" she said in fear.

Amaya turned around to search the area for Fire Nation camps, but was stopped by a blue masked stranger. At first she held a startled face, but soon gathered her strength and put on a straight face.

"Look (who-ever-you-are) I don't have time to deal with you," she said sternly. "I need to find my friend and if you just so happen to know where he is then great, if not you can just scatdattle."

Amaya tried to walk off, but the stranger pulled on her arm and pointed in a different direction.

"Look I can't read your mind, you're going to have to speak up," said Amaya, but he still was silent and pointing in that same opposite direction. "Fine then, I'll play charades with you just as long as it helps me find my friend."

He let go of her arm and ran the opposite direction. Amaya followed him, but she still wondered whether she could trust him or not.

"So, how are things in your life?" she asked randomly as they were running through the forest, but he didn't answer. "Ok, fine I'll talk, you listen."

"Everything's going okay for me, I guess. If you count being destined to protect the Avatar, I mean I know it's a big job and everything, but it feels like I'm babysitting the kid. Don't get me wrong, Aang's a great kid; he's talented, smart, and more gifted than he knows plus he's my airbending teacher, but I still don't see why he would need protecting. Besides I'm probably losing a friend out of this and he was the best one."

The stranger looked at her and Amaya couldn't tell if he was annoyed that she was dumping all of this on him or if he was sympathizing with her.

"Again with the silent treatment," she sighed. "Sorry if I can't shut, I tend to have a big mouth and sometimes I can't shut it. I just thought since you don't respond to anything, it would be nice to talk to somebody who just listens." A silence then came between them. "We better move on."

He led her to a Fire Nation fortress where Aang might be held captive. They sunk under carriage that was going to enter the fortress and hoped not to be seen. Once the carriage had stopped the one of the soldiers were checking the carriage. Amaya saw the man's footsteps reaching closer to check the bottom of the carriage; she knew they were done for. Just then Amaya felt a hand grab a hold of her arm and pull her into the carriage. She opened her eyes expecting to see a soldier staring at her, but saw the stranger instead.

"All clear," said the soldier and the carriage started to move again.

"Good thinking, slick," Amaya commented, but he put a hand over her mouth signaling she should be quiet for the rest of the journey. The carriage stopped again and Amaya followed the stranger through the fortress. They sunk past where Zhao was making his speech on how the Avatar was captured and that they've won the war. Amaya meanwhile was trying to hold back a comment that was trying to escape her mouth. They soon reached the back of the fortress where they climbed down the wall and ran through the sewers. Once they were out of the sewers they met a soldier on the way. The stranger took care of it using chains to hang the soldier. Another came and this time Amaya gave it a try. The stranger grabbed her up on the ceiling as two more came. They each took care one and ran into the hall ahead. Unfortunately there still one left and he shot fire at them. The stranger grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it at the firebender and brought him down. He was the first to run inside of Aang's prison and Amaya could hear Aang screaming in fear.

"Maybe I should've walked in there first," Amaya muttered to herself as she went into Aang's prison cell.

When she walked in Amaya saw that Aang had already been released by the stranger.

"Amaya, what's going on?" Aang asked as he rushed to her.

"Well, let's see I am currently playing charades with this guy and so far he's helped me save you," explained Amaya.

"Oh, hey where's he going?" asked Aang and Amaya turned around to see that the stranger had gone through doors already.

"I think he's telling us to hurry up," she said before following the stranger.

Amaya walked down the hall with the stranger until she noticed Aang wasn't with them.

"My frogs!" she heard Aang shout down the hall. "Come back and stop thawing out!"

"C'mon kid, hurry-up unless you want to be caught by the Fire Nation!" Amaya hissed as both she and the stranger grabbed Aang.

"Wait, my friends need to suck on those frogs!" begged Aang.

"You got more?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Then we need to get out to get more," Amaya said roughly.

They went back the way they had come in through the sewers. They followed the stranger through the outside perimeter of the fortress. The alarms suddenly went off, when they were making their way up the rope the stranger set up.

"THERE ON THE WALL!" shouted one of the guards.

Suddenly, one of the other guards on top of the tower cut off the rope and all three of them went tumbling down. Luckily, Aang was able to use his airbending to break their fall. Once on the ground, all of them broke into a run. Just as the gates were slowing closing Aang and Amaya were able to blow the guards out of the way and get through the doors, but the stranger was still behind. They looked at each other face to face and read each other's expressions: they should help him. Aang took a spear from one of the guards and broke it into a staff. He blew out the guards that were fighting the stranger and pushed him up the wall with his airbending.

"Amaya, hold-on!" called Aang and Amaya quickly grabbed one of his legs as he lifted himself off the ground.

As they flew over the wall, the stranger grabbed on to Aang's other legs. While Aang was trying to fly over to the other wall, the stranger and Amaya were fighting off the spears that were hitting them. They finally fell when they reached the top of the wall where more guards were waiting for them. Amaya quickly got up to fight off one of the guards with her airbending, but the guard cornered her and she was nearly off the wall. The stranger came to her rescue by taking out the guard for her using his dual swords.

"Thanks," she said and he nodded his head.

Aang soon blew all of the guards away, but unfortunately more came up from the bottom of the wall using ladders.

"Amaya, try this," he said while demonstrating an airbending move causing all of the guards on that ladder to fall back to the ground.

Amaya did exactly what Aang did and knocked down more guards. Aang quickly grabbed two of the ladders and ordered them to jump on his back. Amaya jumped after the stranger and held on to his back as they were jumping over the walls. They were over the second to last wall and Amaya could see that they were going to make it, but one of the firebenders set the ladder on fire and they were forced to jump off. Aang tried to keep hold of the top of the wall, but slipped. The stranger tried to do the same, but slipped too and it was too late for Amaya to even try. They fell down to the ground, but the stranger quickly got-up at the ready. Amaya quickly got up to block the fire being shot at them with Aang to protect the stranger.

"Stop!" said Zhao. "The Avatar and the Princess must be captured alive."

Unexpectedly, the stranger put his dual swords against their necks, threatening to kill them. Amaya had no idea what this guy was planning, but she figured she'd better go along with this in a time like this.

"Open the gates," Zhao ordered.

"What are you doing?!" said one of the guards.

"Let them go!" he ordered.

The gates slowly opened and the stranger escorted Amaya and Aang out of the fortress. They walked farther and farther away from the fortress and Amaya was wondering why Zhao had given up so quickly. Amaya had fought with this guy many times before and knew that he was persistent in what he wanted. Suddenly, an arrow hit the stranger and knocked him to the ground. Aang and Amaya stared at him on the ground and noticed his mask was slightly off. She bent down at the stranger while Aang made a dust cloud and noticed the side of his face had a scar. A thought suddenly came to her mind.

"No, it can't be," she said doubtfully before Aang completely removed the mask, revealing the face of Zuko.

Aang was taken aback while Amaya just sat there in confusion. First Zuko is her best friend in the whole wide world, then he turns his back on her and becomes hot-headed, and now he helped her save the one thing that would regain his honor back. Their promise was still there, they were still friends, but this was just confusing to Amaya.

"C'mon Amaya we need to go," said Aang hurriedly.

"Help me," said Amaya as she got up to carry Zuko. "Carry his stuff."

Aang did as she ordered and they ran off before the solders could get to them. They ran into the forest and stopped when Amaya couldn't take Zuko's weight anymore. It was still dark, but the sun was just starting to perch from the mountains.

"Dang, that guy's heavy," said Amaya as she put Zuko down.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Aang asked.

"Probably 'til the sun's fully up," she answered. "Are you okay?"

"Physically, yeah, but mentally…"

"Yeah, same here," she said.

"I did I have a friend in the Fire Nation a hundred years ago," Aang mentioned.

"Yeah, but that was before this guy was born and before the war started."

"I know, but wait aren't you still friends with him?" asked Aang.

"That question is getting harder and harder to answer," she muttered, "but yes."

"When you first met Zuko, did you know what your destiny was?" he asked curiously.

"No, I didn't find out until I was thirteen."

"I guess you were kinda in the same state I was when I found out," said Aang.

"Yeah, except I had to leave the next day," Amaya said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Plus I didn't have much of a childhood like you did."

"Ok, you're right on that, but wait who's watching Katara and Sokka?!" Aang said with concern.

"U-uh, Katara," she answered uneasily.

"Katara?!" he repeated. "But she's sick too!"

"Hey, she looked in good enough condition to take care of herself and Sokka when I left," Amaya reasoned. "And to add on to that, I was worried, I had to see if you were okay."

"Then how did you find out I was captured by the Fire Nation?" he inquired.

"One of the archers left an arrow behind and that drew a few clues for me," explained Amaya.

"Oh, what do we do now?"

"All we can do is wait," she sighed.

"No, Amaya, I'll wait with Zuko while you go back to take care of Katara and Sokka," he stated.

"Sorry, Aang, but I don't trust him alone with you," Amaya said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he reassured. "Besides Katara and Sokka are the ones who need you right now."

Amaya took one long glance at the sleeping Zuko and looked at Aang. She sighed and said, "Ok, I'll go, just be careful."

"Don't worry, I will," he smiled.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you back at camp," Amaya said, not that convinced.

"Yeah, bye," he said. "By the way, could you not tell Katara and Sokka about this?"

"Why not?" inquired Amaya.

"I just want to tell them when I'm ready," explained Aang.

"Ok, if you say so, just don't wait too long," she said before speeding off back to camp.

Amaya ran off back the way she came when she left to find Aang. When she got back the sun was fully up and Katara and Sokka looked worse than ever. Sokka was still shivering and Katara was in a daze.

"Amaya you're back," Katara said weakly. "Where's Aang?"

"He'll be here soon," she said tiredly. "I hope."

"Does he have our medicine?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'll bring it up as soon as he can," Amaya said with a long yawn. "Now I'm going to sleep, wake me if you need anything."

Amaya headed towards Appa furry tail and laid down to rest. As tired as she was, Amaya couldn't sleep knowing the fact that Aang was alone with Zuko. All she could think about was the things she said to him when they were rescuing Aang, but how was she supposed to know who was under the mask. Zuko was the most confusing person that Amaya had ever met. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry if I hadn't updated any my stories in a while, school's been pretty rough.

Please review.


End file.
